Fire Works
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sequel to Butterflies. Now that Roxas knows the truth about Axel's past with Demyx, he's ready to move on, until a new member comes and confesses a love interest in HIS boyfriend. To make things worse, Sephiroth's coming back. READ BUTTERFLIES 1st!
1. Another Member?

Author's Note: THIS IS THE SEQUEL to my story Butterflies! So please read that before this! And…Butterflies is the sequel to LMBYPopsicle, which goes first in this trilogy! They are fast, easy reads, so it shouldn't take long =) IF you've already read both stories, then please, continue! ALSO, this story picks up RIGHT AFTER butterflies, so yeah, just thought I'd let you know ^_^

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up from the most romantic night of his life. After he shared a candle-lit dinner with his boyfriend, they returned to Axel's room, where Roxas found the entire room and bed smothered with red rose petals. Once Axel confessed that he had to sneak into Marluxia's garden and steal them, the two made sweet love. It was the most pure, enjoyable, and romantic love making Roxas ever had, and when he woke up the next morning, he smiled down at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly. Roxas sat himself up slowly, even as Axel kept his arm around Roxas' waist.<p>

"M?" Axel stirred in his sleep when Roxas rested against the headboard.

"Sh, go back to bed." Roxas combed his finger through Axel's hair as the redhead immediately fell back into a deep sleep. Roxas slipped out of Axel's hold, warped to his room, and got ready for the day.

Once he was in his robe and boots, Roxas warped outside of Zexion's room, not surprised to see Demyx opening the door, but he was surprised to see Demyx in nothing but his boxers.

"Hey Roxy, what's up?" Demyx put a hand on his curved hip.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to Zexion."

"Oh, he's here." Demyx moved aside and Roxas found Zexion buckling his pants and pulling down his robe. Roxas laughed at how worried Zexion looked, but continued anyway.

"So what's the next step?"

"Huh?" Zexion fixed his bangs in his face.

"We all know that you're working with Vexen, and now that his love potion was a fail, he must have a back-up plan." Roxas explained his thinking.

Zexion sighed, "You won't like it Rox."

"Tell me." Roxas pressed.

Zexion sighed again, louder. "He's bringing Sephiroth back."

Roxas eyes widened so much, that even Demyx became worried.

"Why?"

"Because we need his help Rox. I hate him as much as you do; we all hate him. But we can't conquer Kingdom Hearts without him."

Roxas folded his arms. "What's his new mission?"

"I don't know. Vexen hasn't informed me yet. Why?"

"I don't want him to go anywhere near Axel."

Zexion nodded and Demyx gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry Roxas. I'll make sure Axe stays safe." Demyx patted the blondes shoulder before the younger warped back to Axel's room.

"Where have you been?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Just wanted to say hi to Zexion."

"Oh, well, we better go to breakfast before Saix throws a fit." Axel said and Roxas nodded, the two of them holding hands as they warped to the dining table.

"The hell is this?" Xigbar poked his unidentifiable food with a fork.

"It's Japanese; raw meat." Xaldin answered.

"Ewww! Yuck!" Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up and eat it!" Xaldin flared and Saix rolled his eyes.

"Number eight, I can't believe I'm saying this, but could you use your powers for those that prefer their food cooked?"

Axel grinned. "Alrighty." The pyro stood, snapped a flame into existence, roasted food for anyone who asked, and a few for those who didn't.

"Idiot! I said no!" Marluxia growled.

"Ah quit your bitching and eat it. It's all shit anyway." Axel smirked and Xaldin summoned a lance.

"Put it away number three. As much as I'd like to see that pierce number nine, I have an announcement to make." Saix stood up and everyone went silent. "As you all know by now, Vexen's potion was a fail, and it's uncontrollability is a factor we did not consider. So, we have come up with a new plan. However, it requires outside help; again."

"Fuck no, not that silver haired prick again." Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"He's coming back?" Axel whipped around to face Saix, who nodded.

Axel stood up, before Xemnas ordered him to sit down again.

"We have no other choice. We must win Kingdom Hearts before Sora grows any stronger." Xemnas explained.

"Are we really that desperate to recruit his assistance again?" Luxord folded his napkin after he spat his burnt food in it.

"We are in no position to refuse help." Xemnas retorted.

"Our guest will not be staying nights with us, but he will be spending much time here at Castle Oblivion as we try to perfect this plan so we do not run into a dead end again." Saix said, staring down Vexen.

"How was I supposed to know it would explode and go airborne?" Vexen shrugged and Saix rolled his eyes.

"From now on, everyone is responsible to make sure that they are contributing to the success of our main mission. Anyone who prohibits production will be punished."

"And will you be delivering the punishment?" Axel asked slyly to Saix, who growled as Xemnas stood up and snapped a metal cage into being.

"Any more questions Axel?" Xemnas smirked and Axel went silent at the familiar sight.

"Alright then." Saix ended his announcement, and after they each finished eating, they all warped away.

"When's he going to be here?" Roxas asked Zexion when the two were in the library.

"Sephiroth will be arriving first thing in the morning. From what I understand, he and Vexen will work together to create a new method of capturing heartless and experimenting on them without using us as bait or test subjects."

"So, he won't need Axel's help then, right?" Roxas remained helpful.

"I can't say for sure, but I don't think so."

"Good. Do you know what method's they're thinking about?"

"Not really. I don't get told things until they're ready to execute them."

"Alright. Thanks Zexion." Roxas said, replacing a book on its shelf.

"Roxas, Axel's going to need your help." Zexion said the obvious and Roxas nodded, aware that with Sephiroth back, he had to help Axel stay strong.

"I won't let anyone or anything come between us." Roxas nodded with a confident smile before he heard his name on the loudspeaker.

"Roxas to the Superiors office NOW!" Saix ordered and with a sigh, Roxas warped away.

"Roxas, I am in need of your assistance." Xemnas said calmly and Roxas gulped, unsure of what request he'd make and how he, the newest of the members, could possibly help.

"What is it Superior?" Roxas asked, trying to control his nerves.

"We are going to have two guests with us, although I'm inclined to think that the second might stay long enough to be a new member. This is of the utmost secrecy, so I am entrusting you to keep the addition of another member an absolute secret. Understood?"

"So, we are adding another member, and I can't tell anyone?"

"Exactly."

"But, why me?"

"Because, this person has the same power you do. I want you to be responsible for training this new member."

"Another member with a keyblade?"

"Precisely. I will be making the official announcement in two days' time, the day of the arrival of number 14."

Roxas nodded. "Wait, it isn't Sephiroth, is it?"

Xemnas gave a low chuckle. "He can't use a keyblade."

"Right. Just had to be sure."

"Don't worry. He won't be going near Axel." Xemnas read the concern on Roxas' face before releasing him to leave.

"So what did Mansex want?" Axel asked Roxas, using Xemnas' most hated nickname.

"Oh, he just wanted to know some stuff about the keyblade. Nothing big." Roxas sat on Axel's bed.

"Sounds dumb." Axel played with his lighters at his desk.

"It was. But hey, about Sephiroth," Roxas started, not sure where to go from there.

"I'm just going to ignore his ass and hope I don't have to work with him."

"Good. And, I'm here for you Axe. I love you." Roxas stood up and walked over to Axel's chair.

"I love you too Roxy." Axel stood to give Roxas a hug.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I just had to set the stage for what's to come. Anyway, I feel bad, but I should warn you that I didn't really work on this as hard as I should havewould liked to have, because I started writing this during Exams, so I didn't have much time at all .

Thanks to my beta, Drunkoncookies, for editing!

Oh and to anyone wondering, (mainly boxthissideup since you asked lol) I DO have a tumblr. The link is on my profile, or you can search my URL: Kingdomheartsstolemine. Anyway, I don't really post as much as I used to, just because I spend all my time doing homework or typing stories, but feel free to follow me. I'd really appreciate it if anyone wanted to post my fanfictions to tumblr to help spread them ^_^

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	2. Greatest Prank of all?

Roxas was up all night after he and Axel spent hours playing board games and even a biased game of twister, where Axel lost by default for tickling Roxas. After they decided to take a break and sleep in their own rooms, Roxas was troubled, wondering what would happen with Sephiroth back in the castle, and even if he was only allowed to visit during the day, what if he still caused problems?

"Roxas, you awake?" Zexion warped directly into Roxas' dark room as the blonde sat up quickly.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I found you." Zexion exhaled and Roxas turned on the lamp on his nightstand, getting up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Roxas didn't like the tone in Zexion's voice.

"Sephiroth. He's here."

"Already?"

"Yes. And, it seems that he has an idea that the superior is already in favor of."

"What is it?" Roxas moved closer to Zexion and the young genius sighed as he thought of how best to word the predicament.

"He wants Vexen to make more love potions."

"But, I thought Saix said that it was too unpredictable?"

"He did, but in the end, it's the superior's decision."

"I'd think he'd be against it, since Saix practically attacked Axel." Roxas hated the uneasy feeling in his gut that told him this was all a bad idea.

"Well, Xemnas already gave Vexen the order to produce more, and Vexen is in his lab doing just that. He asked me to warp to a human world to get some supplies, but I had to tell you."

"Thanks Zexion. I'm glad I know." Roxas' worried demeanor only troubled Zexion.

"Hey, we'll get through this. Whatever happens, at least we now have the antidote."

"I just hate the idea of a love potion with Sephiroth here. One is bad enough, but both, together, at the same time, that's just spelling disaster."

"I know Roxas. I tried to make other suggestions, but Xemnas trusts Sephiroth, perhaps too much."

"Whatever, it's beyond our control."

"At least we now know what to expect."

"You mean, you trying to hit on me?" Roxas winked and Zexion blushed.

"That was the potion." Zexion cleared his throat nervously.

"Hahahaha, I know, but still." Roxas blushed lightly and Zexion shook his head.

"You're never going to let that one down are you?" Zexion stepped closer to Roxas, creating a warmth of such close body heat.

"Don't think so," Roxas smiled sheepishly, a bit unsure of how he felt.

"Ha, didn't think so," Zexion put his hand on Roxas' face, opened a warp behind himself, and stepped backward into it.

Roxas gulped, curious as to what had just happened, and tried to go back to bed, unsuccessful.

"He's here?" Xigbar asked Luxord, who nodded.

"Yes, I found that out when Vexen bet that information in a game of blackjack last night." Luxord set up a game of poker for himself and Xigbar.

"So, what is Sephiroth going to do now that he's here?" Lexaues asked as he watched wrestling on TV in the game room that the Nobodies were occupying.

"Not sure. Although, something tells me he won't be here long."

"Good." Xigbar sighed.

"I hope not." Axel walked into the room, aware that Roxas would be gone on a mission with Saix for some kind of training.

"Yes, word has finally got around about your relations with Sephiroth."

"Oh can it Luxy. Don't be jealous cause you miss me." Axel grinned and Luxord did the same.

"As you wish." Luxord said, playing his next card.

"So, this is how you spend your valuable time?" A voice asked and all the Nobodies turned and had a gag reflex at the sight of Sephiroth entering the room.

"Whats it to you?" Xigbar huffed and Sephiroth scoffed in his deep voice.

"Such precious time, such a controlled darkness, and yet, you have nothing to show for it."

"Quit the riddles and get lost." Axel rolled his eyes, trying to watch wrestling with Lexaeus to distract himself.

"I'd love to lose myself in you once more." Sephiroth smirked and Axel shuddered, wishing he had Roxas to hold right then and there.

"Keep your hands off him." Larxene walked into the room next, hands on hips as she stood in front of where Axel sat.

"Are you really protecting this vile creature?" Sephiroth asked Larxene.

"The only vile thing here is you." She smiled and the silver haired man did too.

"I like your style." He complimented her.

"Well that's one thing we can agree on. Now, keep your hands and eyes off the pyro, he's my target." Larxene folded her hands and when Sephiroth took a step towards her, she sent a bolt of lightning down right in front of his toes.

"I see." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and exited the room.

"Th-thakns," Axel couldn't believe what he was saying and to who.

"No need to thank me. If you weren't so beautiful, I wouldn't have bothered." Larxene hummed as she went to her usual table to read a book off of her shelf of manga and novels.

"Did you really just save Axel's ass?" Xigbar asked, still in disbelief despite the fact that he was a witness to his own question.

"I merely showed Sephiroth that I am not to be trifled with." Larxene licked her finger, turned a page in her book, and continued to read.

"Well, thanks, again." Axel said sheepishly after he stood up and walked over to her.

"You know, you could thank me in another way." Larxene winked suggestively.

"Don't even think about it." Axel smirked back at her before returning to his spot on the couch.

"So, this is training?" Roxas asked the scary blue haired elf that had always intimidated him.

"Yes. You are responsible for training the new member upon their arrival. So, we must train you so that you can best train her."

"Her?" Roxas was surprised, since he was used to Larxene being the only girl, and with the way she burped and cussed, she hardly seemed like it.

"Female." Saix clarified.

"I know that," Roxas felt stupid but couldn't control his tongue, even after Saix glared at him.

"Just do your best to pay attention and try not to hurt yourself too much. Vexen is already busy working on his next plan, he doesn't need to revive you." Saix summoned his Berserk as the two were occupying an abandoned coliseum.

"Gee thanks," Roxas rolled his eyes, summoning both his keyblades as he prepared to fight Saix to better his skills.

After an intense three rounds, Saix summoned his weapon away.

"I see you've been practicing. Good, she'll need all the help she can get."

"How did we find her?" Roxas wondered what this new member would be like and how her life as a somebody was.

"That is something to ask her, not me." Saix opened a warp and Roxas walked through it, back to the Castle.

"Hey baby, how was training?" Axel asked when Roxas walked into the game room and threw himself on the couch right in between Axel and Lexaeus.

"Tiring." Roxas sighed.

"I'm sure you kicked his ass." Axel messed with Roxas' hair.

"I'm just glad he didn't kick mine." Roxas threw his head back in exhaustion.

"Do you mind?" Lexaeus asked, seemingly bothered with the way Axel began to fondle Roxas' thigh.

"Don't be jealous cause no one wants to get down with you Lexy." Demyx walked in right on time to feed Axel's immaturity.

"Oh great, you two together. I wonder what can go wrong?" Luxord asked when Demyx plopped himself between Axel and the arm of the couch.

"You know you love us." Demyx stuck his tongue out and Luxord sighed.

"I don't know why." Luxord smiled, having more of a sense of humor than the other Nobodies.

"I swear if you two light my manga's on fire again and then drown them, I will electrocute you both on the spot." Larxene raised one eyebrow and the water and fire Nobodies gulped.

"Relax, we aren't going to pull any pranks today." Axel massaged Roxas' sore thighs, much to Lexaeus' displeasure.

"No?" Luxord asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Nope." Demyx smiled and Xigbar shivered.

"Now I feel paranoid that they're going to do something since we aren't expecting it."

"That would be the greatest prank of all." Axel stood up and flashed a giant smirk, picking up Roxas, cradling him as he warped them to his room.

"I'm so tired." Roxas said, ready to fall on Axel's bed when Axel stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're sweaty babe, and I just had Larxene do my laundry. Shower first, then nap."

"But I'm tired!" Roxas whined pulling on his arm in an attempt to free it.

"What if I joined you in this shower?" Axel meshed his body right up against Roxas'.

"Well, if you insist," Roxas blushed.

"I love how red you turn every time I say something sexual, even though I'd think you'd be used to it by now." Axel smiled as he held Roxas.

"Sorry my mind isn't as dirty as yours." Roxas sarcastically apologized.

"At least my body isn't as sweaty as yours." Axel dug his hand in Roxas' wetted hair.

"Not for now," Roxas smirked, leaving Axel absolutely silent.

"Did, did you just make a sexual remark to me?" Axel asked, completely shocked.

"Yep. I may be the sweaty one now, but something tells me that this shower of ours will only make you twice as sticky as I am now." Roxas grinned and Axel licked his lips.

"Why aren't we in the shower now?" Axel dragged Roxas into his bathroom, turning on the water, stripping, and rinsing himself off. Roxas laughed at Axel's anxiousness and followed his lead.

"Scoot over." Roxas tapped Axel's hip as he squeezed into the shower.

"Let me clean you." Axel took the bar of soap and rubbed it all over Roxas' cramped body, massaging his sore muscles, lathering the soap gently against his white skin.

"That feels so good," Roxas closed his eyes, holding onto Axel's shoulders as the pyro kneeled before his boyfriend, massaging his thighs with his talented hands.

"You that sore baby?" Axel let water rinse off the soap before he kissed the skin he had just cleaned.

"Yeah. Saix is insane." Roxas kept his eyes closed, exhaling loudly as he lost himself in such a soothing touch.

"I'm sorry." Axel smooched his lips deep against Roxas' inner thigh, getting hard just by letting his face caress the soft skin so close to Roxas' growing erection.

"That, oh god, do that again." Roxas loved the simplicity of Axel's actions and the romantic notion behind just a kiss making him so hard.

Axel smiled, putting his lips again to the delicate leg and running his kiss from Roxas' knee all the way up the inside of his leg.

"Can I just die now?" Roxas asked, barely awake by the pleasure and exhaustion mixed inside him.

"Nope, silly." Axel stood up and held Roxas' body, aware that the blonde was too weak to continue. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I feel bad." Roxas mumbled against Axel's wet chest.

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Cause your hard and if we went to bed, I'd be leaving you hanging." Roxas explained, his eyes still closed.

"Doesn't mean that I can't solve that on my own. Just cause your asleep doesn't mean you're off limits." Axel smirked and when Roxas opened his eyes to see the smirk he could feel, the blonde shook his head.

"You're so weird."

"As long as you love me, I'm ok with that." Axel brushed Roxas' hair behind his ears and turned off the shower.

"I do."

"Yay, you may now kiss me," Axel laughed and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Come on, bedtime." Axel dried off Roxas' body and carried him to bed.

"What are you going to do?" Roxas asked, snuggling in Axel's bed and rubbing his cheek against Axel's pillow.

"I'm going to be right here, waiting for you as you sleep."

"That's boring." Roxas yawned.

"Not for me," Axel combed Roxas' hair with his fingers.

"Night Axe."

"Night Roxy. Love you." The pyro said, just as Roxas fell into a deep sleep. And Axel kept his promise, watching over Roxas, waiting patiently as his boyfriend got the rest he needed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So here's another chapter, and I regret that this story isn't as long as I would have liked, but I'm working on SO many others, plus college hates me, so I don't really have time anymore. And as you may have guessed, i believe that there is a lemon in the next chapter...but it is MUCH different than my usual Akuroku lemons. ...you'll see...;P<p>

To 18plusforme: Hmmm, well I can't tell you, but it'll be worth the wait, I hope! ^_^ Love ya too!

To boxthissideup: Aww, yay! I'm glad that you are excited to read it!

To drunkoncookies: haha, yeah, glad that you didn't give anything away….wouldnt not have been good lol. Wow, if i knew someone who looks like Demyx, I'd date him lol


	3. So Perfect to Me

Roxas woke up a few hours later, squirming and kicking.

"Ah!" He screamed, before he realized that he was only being tickled by Axel. "Hey, cut it out," He laughed, still a bit sleepy.

"If you keep sleeping, you'll ruin your night."

"I thought you'd want to make love tonight." Roxas snuggled against Axel's pillow till the redhead pulled it from underneath him.

"Nope, I want that now. That way, we can make love, you'll still be tired, and you'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Makes sense." Roxas blushed and Axel took off his boxers to show that he was already hard.

"How did you, what did you do while I was asleep?" Roxas asked, trying to take in the sight of his boyfriends large erection.

"I fantasized about you. Just thinking about your body made me so hard." Axel touched himself, running one hand down his chest and pausing in his small trimmed red hairs at the base of his cock. The other he ran down his back and let sit on his ass. Roxas licked his lips subconsciously.

"I think I'm already hard now," Roxas looked down at his already naked body, smiling as he saw that he was right.

"Good, now we can get started." Axel helped Roxas get on all fours as he stood at the edge of the bed. He entered slowly inside, stretched Roxas with each mild thrust, and kept one hand on Roxas' hip. With his other hand he stroked Roxas' erection, moaning lightly as he felt the tight muscles enclosing around him.

"Feels, so good." Roxas said, his hands gripping the blankets, his elbows bent on the bed.

"It's like your ass is trying to swallow my dick." Axel groaned, tapping faster against Roxas' skin.

"Ah! There! There Axe!" Roxas warned Axel that his spot had been found and Axel sped up, trying to recreate more bliss for the both of them.

"I feel like I can already cum." Axel sighed, panting as he bent his legs just slightly to get a better angle.

"I'm close!" Roxas agreed, pinching his own nipples, ready to release. When Roxas came just a minute later, Axel could feel his stomach ready to explode.

"Gah!" Axel exclaimed as he released much sooner than he had intended to. "I'm sorry." He panted, his body crashing on top of Roxas'.

"Can, can we have more?" Roxas asked, breathing heavily with Axel's weight on top of his back.

"Yeah." Axel exhaled and inhaled deeply, standing up, pumping himself for round two. "Lie on your side." He instructed and Roxas rolled to his side, his legs hanging off the bed. Axel took one of Roxas' legs and propped it on his shoulder, keeping the other down and dangling off the bed as Roxas situated his hips right against Axel's pelvis. "You want it hard or soft?" Axel asked which style Roxas preferred.

"Give it to me soft first." Roxas said, putting a pillow underneath his head.

"You got it babe." Axel inserted himself inside Roxas, slowly pushing till he was all the way in. Roxas moaned, pinching the pillow, trying to find a release to all his pleasure.

"I feel so full." Roxas gasped.

"I'm all the way in." Axel massaged the leg hanging on his shoulder.

"I can't take anymore."

"There's no more to put in." Axel laughed.

"No, I mean, no more pleasure." Roxas panted, holding onto himself, his arms crossed over as he squeezed his own body.

"You're already ready to come?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"This position makes me feel every inch of you."

"Well there is nine and a half to feel." Axel bragged and Roxas gasped when Axel pulled most of that nine and a half out.

Axel bent one knee on the bed and used the momentum from his standing leg to push back into Roxas, who let out a pleasurable cry.

"More! Oh god, oh fuck yea more!"

"I thought, you were, ready, to come?" Axel asked, giving Roxas what he wanted.

"More!" Roxas begged and Axel laughed as he did just that. After a few more thrusts, Axel lowered Roxas' leg so he could lie on his back, and as Axel held Roxas' legs from underneath their bent knees, he thrusted faster.

"Oh yeah, oh man," Axel's body tingled with pleasure as he dropped Roxas' legs and lowered himself on Roxas' body. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's ass and his arms around his boyfriends neck.

"Axe,Axe," Roxas mewled and that drove Axel's dick farther up at a faster pace.

"Every time, you say, my name," Axel gasped, "Oh it drives me wild." Axel lowered his other leg on the ground to have more power to shove himself in and out.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned, repeatedly, over and over, a mantra that he chanted while Axel felt his insides clawing at him, swirling in his stomach and begging to be set free.

"I'm going to come Roxy." Axel closed his eyes, practically moaning as he spoke.

"Fuck, Axe!" Roxas shouted, coming onto Axel's chest as the pyro stood up and came into Roxas.

Roxas shivered and Axel let himself fall on Roxas' body once again, his head against the blonde's chest. Roxas held Axel's head, rubbing the redheads shoulders and the back of his neck beneath his sweaty hair.

"Told you, you'd be sweaty," Roxas smiled as he panted.

"Hehe, guess, you're right." Axel laughed, his tall body partially hanging off the bed.

He stood up, picked up Roxas, and placed his love sitting up against the headboard. Then, Axel bent Roxas' knees and spread them apart, letting himself use Roxas' tummy as a pillow. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' middle and buried his face in Roxas' stomach, attempting to catch his breath as the blonde fingered Axel's hair.

Axel moved one hand underneath Roxas, forcing the blonde to sit on it, even as he squeezed it playfully.

"Mine." Axel growled into Roxas' stomach.

"Hehe, that tickles!" Roxas squirmed and Axel looked up, smiling up at his love.

"I love you Roxas." Axel kissed Roxas' navel and the blonde bit his lip.

"I love you too Axel," Roxas slumped further down so that he could lay down, and Axel climbed up on Roxas' chest, using him as a pillow.

"I have to say, it's really sexy to be held by you."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, a bit confused.

"Well, since I always take top, I always feel like I need to be the one to hold you and stuff, and I'm not complaining cause I love having you in my arms. But, it's, it's really nice to be held for once." Axel said, his arms constricting Roxas' chest as he held onto his boyfriend that he was lying on.

"I love holding you Axe, and if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep like this more often." Roxas blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love being able to look up to you. But you're so tall, it feels like I'm always doing that. I like this change every once and a while; I like being able to smile down at you and hold you."

"Well I love being held by you, so I'm glad that you enjoy this as much as I do." Axel snuggled into Roxas' breathing stomach.

Roxas thought for a moment, silent, but then cautious. "Axe, I know I can't top you, and I understand why, but, maybe I can still take charge when we make love, just once?" Roxas hoped that wasn't an uncomfortable question to ask his boyfriend with a terrible past.

Axel got up from Roxas' body, sitting up as Roxas did the same. "You want to try it right now?"

"Really? You'd let me?"

"Of course." Axel smiled. "If I could let you go all the way, I would." Axel held Roxas' hand, petting it tenderly.

"I'll only do what you're comfortable with." Roxas smiled and Axel couldn't help but smile as well.

"As long as I'm with you." Axel said, lying down with his neck and head against the headboard, waiting to see what Roxas had in store for him.

Roxas started by licking Axel's chest, biting on those hard pink nipples, and squeezing his hands on the side of Axel's hips.

"Ngh, hah, hah," Axel exhaled as Roxas pulled up on his nipple using his teeth.

Roxas then moved to Axel's lonely erection, massaging it and kissing it before he rubbed his own against it.

Roxas took Axel's length in his mouth and bobbed up and down it while running his hands loosely over Axel's tight yet smooth stomach.

"Yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck," Axel squirmed as he felt Roxas suck on his balls.

"I've fingered you before; is it ok if I do it now?" Roxas remembered fingering Axel when he had his first threesome, but that was when they were all caught up in the moment, and he had totally forgot about Axel's past when he made the abrupt decision.

"Um, be gentle," Axel looked away and Roxas put his hands on Axel's thighs.

"You can say no. This is all for you; I want to give you the pleasure you're always giving me." Roxas smiled but Axel still looked away.

"I think I'll be fine. Just, be gentle, please." Axel half asked and Roxas nodded, licking his finger. He swirled it around Axel's entrance without going in, just teasing him as he tickled.

"You sure you're ok?" Roxas asked once more before he put his finger inside.

"Yeah." Axel said gripping the bedding around him. Roxas nodded again and slowly pushed his finger into the tight hole that tightened even more. Axel breathed steadily and Roxas waited before doing or saying anything.

"Can I move it?" He asked and Axel slowly bent his legs up, making it easier for Roxas.

"Yeah."

Roxas slowly rotated his finger in a circled inside Axel, feeling the slight tremble of his body. After Roxas pulled his finger in and out a little bit, he decided to ask a daring question.

"Can I add another?" Roxas put Axel's feet on his hips, keeping the pyro's legs up in the air.

"Yeah." Axel remained short and Roxas licked his other finger and slowly pushed the first one back in, then the second.

"Ah," Axel shook lightly, his body tensing and Roxas paused.

"Do you wanted me to take it out?"

Axel shook his head.

"Can I move it?"

"Wait," Axel said, his fingers griping the blankets tight as he sighed. "Kay." He said and Roxas continued to stretch Axel.

After Axel had adjusted, Roxas decided to take a risky move and secretly added another finger.

"Nya!" Axel's body twitched as he felt himself filling up and the intrusions of the fingers going inside him.

"Shh, it's ok Axe. It's just me, your Roxas." Roxas said, moving his fingers around to stretch Axel as best he could.

"Feels funny," Axel sighed, trying not to remember the only memories he had of someone inside him, someone raping him.

"But, doesn't it feel good?" Roxas asked, stretching Axel's hole as big as he could get it.

"Yeah," Axel said, his voice proof that he wasn't completely sure of himself.

"I can make it feel better," Roxas offered and, taking Roxas literally, Axel nodded.

"Kay," Axel closed his eyes, breathing as best he could.

Roxas pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock.

"Ah-hah-ah-hah-ah-hah!" Axel panted, moaning as he shivered.

"Shh, it's just your Roxy," Roxas tried to comfort his clearly troubled boyfriend.

"My Roxy," Axel said, as if to comfort himself.

"Just your Roxy," Roxas repeated.

"That's not a finger, is it?" Axel asked, already knowing the obvious answer as he kept his eyes closed.

Feeling guilty, Roxas stopped thrusting.

"No,"

Axel bit his lip and Roxas couldn't look him in the face. "Kay."

"Want me to stop?" Roxas continued to stare at the floor.

Axel was silent for a while, and when Roxas finally mustered the courage to look at him, he saw that his boyfriend was crying.

"Axe?" Roxas pulled out of his boyfriend and climbed up on the bed next to him. "Axel?"

"I think I just want to go to bed now." Axel sniffled, trying not to let his tears get out of control.

"Axel, I'm sorry." Roxas grabbed one of Axel's hands and squeezed the life out of it.

"Its fine." Axel blinked rapidly to hide his tears.

"Axe," Roxas rubbed his other hand up and down Axel's arm. At that action of intimacy, Axel broke down.

"Hold me," Axel cried, and Roxas didn't hesitate to lie down and take his older and taller boyfriend into his arms.

"I got you Axe. I got you." Roxas clutched Axel's head and buried his chin in Axel's hair as he heard the pyro cry into his chest. He felt the vibration of his sobs, the uneasiness of his breathing, and the bouncing of his shoulders, all signs of his distress.

"I'm sorry," Axel wailed loudly into Roxas' chest.

"Shhh, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'm so sorry." Roxas swayed Axel's head lightly from side to side as he cradled it.

"I don't want to be this way," Axel wept.

"What way Axe? You're perfect."

"I wish I could let you in me, but I just cant. I'm not strong enough." Axel sniffled, slowly loosening his grip around Roxas' stomach.

"It's not about being strong Axe. You're really strong and so brave. Don't apologize." Roxas ran his finger in Axel's hair and the redhead nodded, listening to Roxas' words.

"I love you Roxas, I really do." Axel said, not willing to lose Roxas the way he let Demyx go.

"I know you do Axe; and I love you too ok?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded. "Shh, just calm down." Roxas whispered quietly trying to relax his distressed love.

Roxas continued to hold Axel as the pyro held onto him, and when enough silence had passed, Roxas figured that it meant that he was feeling better.

"You want to go grab some dinner?" He asked quietly, looking down and moving slightly, only to discover that Axel was asleep. Roxas smiled with a sigh. "You're so perfect to me." He said, moving so that they could both be more comfortable. "Goodnight Axe," He said, aware that he wouldn't hear anything in return, but still feeling a need to say it. Roxas fell asleep holding Axel throughout the rest of the night, waking up to find that one precious thing gone from his grasp.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really am sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday! Way too many exams, papers, and stupid homework. Anyway, I hope that this chapterlemon wasn't too weird or bad or anything…sorry my brain is still fried from midterm exams .

To boxthissideup: Haha, yeah, I love and hate Larxene. Like I'm jealous of her and I think she's cool, but she can be annoying. But really, she's smart and evil, and that's kind of awesome lol. Axel. Is. Always. Precious. Lmao

18plusforme: Haha, hey, you called it with the Zemyx, so give yourself more credit! Haha, yea, Zexy is getting a lemon that I just wrote and decided to add (spoiler lol). Love you lots

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. Special Properties

"Axe?" Roxas sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Axe?" He asked louder, wondering where the pyro went.

"Where could he be?" Roxas asked himself aloud as he got ready for the mandatory breakfast meeting.

"Demyx, have you seen Axel?" Roxas asked and after Demyx thought for a moment, he shook his head.

"Nope, why, is he ok?"

"Yeah; we fell asleep and I woke up and he was gone." Roxas scratched his head and Demyx shrugged.

"I'm sure Axel's ok." Demyx offered an encouraging smile and Roxas did his best to believe it.

"There is an urgent announcement I must make." Saix stood when most of the Nobodies were silently sitting, eyeing the strange food before them.

"Where's Axel?"

"Hush number thirteen. This is more important than your love interest." Xemnas spoke and Roxas had no choice but to grunt to himself.

"Now, it is time that you all were told about a new change coming to the castle in just a little while. Not so much of a change, as it is an addition. So, eat up, then report to the white room."

"Must be big if it's in there." Zexion whispered to himself, since only the most important announcements were made in the white room, and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Aye, Saix, where's Axe?" Demyx asked for Roxas.

"He's on a mission."

"With?" Roxas asked, his eyes already full of spite.

"Take a guess." Saix smiled and Roxas stood up, slammed his palms on the table, and shouted at Xemnas.

"You promised he wouldn't be near Sephiroth!"

Xemnas sighed calmly. "I have to do whats best for Kingdom Hearts. I have nothing against number eight; not unless he's incinerating my precious belongings." Xemnas scoffed and Roxas turned to face Demyx.

"I'd like to request that I join that mission." Demyx stood up, shocking everyone.

"It's not like you to volunteer for extra work, number nine." Saix mocked but Demyx growled back.

"I'm not asking you." The musician narrowed his eyes towards the elf, who glared back.

"Permission granted." Xemnas said, taking Saix by an unpleasant surprise.

"But Superior!" Saix began.

"I don't see how that can impair the mission. As much as I hate to admit it, the pyro works best with Demyx."

Roxas frowned, hating the truth behind Xemnas' words. "Can I go?" He asked.

"Last volunteer." Xemnas said and Roxas smiled with his victory.

"I was going to request that I accompany them." Zexion stood up and Xemnas smiled.

"Finally, a volunteer worth sending. Alright number six, for you, I'll make the exception. Now, hurry up and eat so you can go. We'll have to delay the meeting and the announcement until you all return. I hate giving my wonderful speeches twice." Xemnas stood up and warped to his office, leaving Saix behind to babysit to make sure they didn't go wild without supervision.

"So how are we going to meet up with them?" Demyx asked as he, Zexion, and Roxas all walked to the Superiors office after breakfast to debrief before they had to leave for their mission.

"I'm hoping Xemnas would tell us." Roxas shrugged as he knocked on the door, not at all surprised to see Saix open it for them.

"Oh, you three." Saix sighed disappointingly and let them in.

"You expecting someone else?" Roxas asked and Saix ignored him as Xemnas prepared to explain their tasks.

"Pay attention, as I will not be repeating myself." Xemnas started and the three lesser Nobodies nodded affirmatively. "Sephiroth and Axel are at Beast's Castle. Their mission is to retrieve that special rose of his, as it has special properties."

"What kind of special properties?" Roxas asked and Xemnas shook his head.

"That is not important for you to know. Now, leave to Beast's Castle; find Axel and Sephiroth; bring me the rose; and do not let your presence be discovered." Xemnas waved them goodbye and Demyx nodded.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go save Axel." Roxas said confidently and Zexion smiled reassuringly.

"To Beast's Castle."

"Where are we?" Roxas asked when the three warped into the strange world.

"I'm guessing this is the garden." Zexion said.

"What makes you say that?" Demyx dusted off some dirt on his robe.

"All the flowers?" Zexion said. True that the night sky was dark in that world, but that didn't impair the young Nobody's sight.

"Good point. Now, let's go find Axe." Demyx started walking.

"Yeah, without getting caught." Roxas said, reminding them of the stealth needed to succeed.

After two hours of pointless searching, the three began to lose hope.

"What if he's not even here and the superior lied to us." Roxas guessed, his feet tired and his mind weary.

"I don't think Xemnas would do that. Saix would, but not Xemnas." Demyx said and Zexion nodded in agreement.

"Wait, over there, I see silver!" Zexion pointed out to his side.

"Oh quick, lets take some!" Demyx got excited but Zexion shook his head.

"No, silver hair. That means Sephiroth is here, which means Axel is too." Zexion said and the three made their way towards the Somebody.

"Sephiroth!" Roxas whispered harshly and the skilled hunter drew his sword as he spun around to face Roxas.

"Oh, the blonde fuck buddy. And company." Sephiroth grinned and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked, looking around, trying to spot red in the dark world.

"He was captured."

"What?" All three Nobodies asked loudly.

"SH! Do you insist on being next?" Sephiroth scoffed and Demyx put a hand on the Somebody's shoulder.

"Who captured him? Where did they take him?"

"Heartless. We were ambushed, but I managed to escape. When I turned around, he was gone, and my mission is only to retrieve the rose, so I intend to do just that." Sephiroth knocked Demyx's hand off of his shoulder.

"You were going to leave him behind?" Roxas yelled and Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"The mission comes first. Why should I put in extra effort for a Nobody?"

"For the one with a heart here, you're pretty heartless." Demyx fisted his hands but Zexion interrupted them from their anger and bickering.

"Let's go find him."

"Zexion's right, come on Dem." Roxas said, still angry, but channeling it to find his boyfriend.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Roxas asked, completely despaired when they had searched without any clues.

"Maybe if we look in places like the dungeon, we'll find him?" Demyx suggested and the other two agreed to the idea.

When they reached the darkest depths of the damp dungeon, they couldn't see a thing.

"How are supposed to find him now?" Roxas was on the verge of breaking down.

"Dammit! If only it were anyone else who was captured besides the one who has the power to make fire." Zexion growled.

"Zexion, warp into Axel." Roxas blurted.

"Too dangerous. If he can't control it, he could set everything on fire. Even if we can escape, we still don't know if Axel's here and even worse, if he's tied up and wouldn't be able to save himself. Cause eventually someone will be down here and they'll probably punish him." Demyx said and Roxas sighed.

"So now what do we do?" Zexion said.

"Let's all hold hands and just walk forward for as long as we can. We're bound to meet light eventually." Demyx, the eldest of the group, took charge, taking Roxas' hand, who took Zexion's.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Quit it!"

"It's not me!"

"That was me, sorry."

The three couldn't see a thing and didn't know who was bumping into what. After ten minutes of baby steps into the pure dark, a small glimpse of light made itself known.

"Over there!"

"I see it!"

"Come on!"

The three gained their hope as they made it into the light, realizing that they were surrounded by prison cells. Tiny cramped cells with black brick floors and walls and thick iron gates and the damp floor and musty air must have been torture for anyone who would ever be stuck there.

"It's empty." Demyx said and Roxas shook his head.

"It can't be."

"It's so wet and cold down here." Zexion shivered.

"Bless you." Roxas said when he heard a sneeze.

"I didn't sneeze." Zexion said, and when they turned to Demyx, he shook his head.

"Wasn't me."

"Axel?" Roxas yelled and he heard a rustling noise, like iron clanking on brick.

"Axe!" Roxas ran into the metal bars and tried to warp past it.

"I can't get in." He whined to Demyx, who couldn't warp inside the cell either.

"Dammit. Maleficent must be working here and must have created some spell." Zexion solved the puzzle that stumped the other two who were still trying to reach the barely conscious redhead.

"Axe, are you ok?" Roxas asked, his eyes watering at the faint sight of his boyfriend shackled and chained, hands up above his head, his feet chained to the ground, his legs spread wide, his cloak missing.

"Hm?" Axel rolled his head, then let it hang on his chest.

"Axel, hang in there! What do we do?" Roxas asked Demyx and the musician thought hard.

"Give me a second." He summoned some water and used it to cut through the bars, one at a time. After ten minutes and just one small bar of many more he had left to go, Demyx grew tired.

"What about your keyblade?" Zexion asked and Roxas shook his head.

"There's no lock, no hinges, nothing. It's like once you're in, you never get out."

"Then how'd he get in?"

"I don't know!" Roxas yelled in his frustration and Zexion put a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Hey, its ok. We'll get him out."

"That's it!" Demyx threw his hands down, tired and sore. "Alright, stand back." He warned his boyfriend and Roxas as he summoned his sitar.

"What are you going to do?" Roxas asked and Demyx sighed.

"I'm going to knock it down with a giant wave."

"But, wont that hurt Axel?" Roxas asked, concerned.

"Vexen can heal him. We don't have many options Rox." Demyx strummed his sitar, playing rapidly as he worked up a fast-paced melody that created a tsunami right there in the dungeon and washed away the iron gate to Axel's cell.

"Axe!" Roxas ran up to his soaking boyfriend, rubbing his thumbs on the pyro's face, trying to get him to respond.

"Is he ok?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know what's wrong." Roxas said, hating how the redheads eyes were shut and how he was breathing, but not responding.

"Use your key to unlock the chains, then lets go take him to Vexen." Demyx said and Roxas summoned his keyblade, throwing it up angrily and grunting as he smashed the locks into pieces.

"Holy shit." Demyx whispered, never having seen the keyblade wielder so mad or powerful.

"Lets go!" Roxas said, letting Axel's body hang on his back as he stood with a hunch, walking through Demyx's warp back to the castle.

"Take him to his room and I'll get Vexen to meet you there." Zexion said to Roxas as both blonde boys warped to Axel's room to let him rest on his own bed.

"Axe? Axel?" Roxas held Axel's hand and smoothed his fingers over Axel's cold unresponsive skin.

"Where is he?" Vexen stepped through a warp and Zexion ran through the list of symptoms he observed.

"I'll need to take him to my lab to know for sure what is wrong, which is necessary to treat him." Vexen lifted the pyro's body and stepped through a warp, leaving the three other Nobodies confused, tired, and nervous.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Blah, more Sephiroth and more love potions…what will happen? I'm extending the story, so hopefully it will be better now that I'm adding stuff to it.<p>

To boxthissideup: Haha, its ok, I'm glad someone else out there likes lemons as much as I do. OMG I know, that scene was so sad for me to write, but I couldn't help it *sorry Axel!* Yeah, her hair dealio is weird, but I like her when I'm writing, NOT when playing Chain of Memories lol.

To 18plusforme: The Zemyx will be the 10th chapter, so it's a little bit down the road, but I'll give you a hint….there will be bondage ;) Hahaha, thanks, I try ;P

Thank you everyone for reading! The next story I will post after this one will be a Soriku! ^_^ I've been writing so much akuroku, I forgot that Soriku was my otp . lol

Heart, Sarabellum


	5. Once and For All

"Seriously, what's taking Vexen so long?" Roxas paced Demyx's room while Zexion read and Demyx strummed his sitar.

"I'm sure Axel needs the attention and care; it's better to wait if it means that he'll heal." Demyx said as he tuned his precious weapon.

"Don't worry Roxas; Vexen may be a bit on the weird side, but he knows what he's doing." Zexion reassured his blonde friend and Roxas nodded reluctantly.

When a knock came on the musician's door, Roxas ran to open it.

"Hey." Axel stood, dark circles under his eyes and his body looking weak.

"Axe!" Roxas threw his arms around his boyfriends waist and helped him inside Demyx's room.

"Have a seat," Demyx scooted over on his bed and Axel sat down with a sigh.

"What happened? Are you ok? How did you end up in the dungeon?" Roxas asked, pressing for answers.

"One at a time Rox." Zexion said, observing how drained Axel seemed.

"I was set up, by Sephi-Sephi-Sephiroth." Axel coughed, his eyes barely open and his head swirling.

"What did he do to you?" Roxas asked, afraid of the truth, but terrified of not-knowing.

"He used me as bait to distract the Heartless so he could get the rose they were guarding. He injected me with some kind of liquid that made me go unconscious, and when I woke up, I was in that cell. I struggled for a few hours before he came back and while I was chained up thinking that he came to rescue me, he injected me again with that shot. I don't remember anything else after that." Axel put a hand to his head and Roxas fisted his hands.

"What a lying dick!" Roxas opened a warp and Demyx, afraid for the younger blondes safety, followed him through it.

"You think they'll be ok?" Zexion asked Axel, who nodded slowly.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Demyx asked, taking note that they were heading down the corridor to the Superiors office.

"I'm going to settle this once and for all." Roxas pounded on Xemnas' door, and when Saix opened it with a growl, Roxas demanded to see Xemnas.

"He's talking with Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth you lying asshole!" Roxas yelled, interrupting Xemnas' meeting with the somebody, and catching him off guard.

"You don't know who you are talking to. Keep your impatient tongue behind your teeth." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Roxas, who summoned his keyblade.

"I challenge you to a duel." Roxas said and Sephiroth turned around, clearly intrigued.

"Roxas!" Demyx tried to stop the newest member from continuing his irrational idea.

"I accept." Sephiroth smiled and when Roxas opened a warp, all of the beings in the room went through it. By the time they were in the backyard, the unofficial battle stadium of the castle, Roxas was considering what he had just done.

"Roxas, let me fight him." Demyx pleaded, much more experienced.

"I need to do this Dem. If I lose, you can have him." Roxas said, scared, but this time sure of himself.

"I'll be right back." Demyx nodded, going to get Zexion so he could warn Vexen in case Roxas would need immediate attention following the fight.

"He WHAT?" Zexion asked while Axel sat, mouth agape.

"He challenged Sephiroth to a duel? Lets go!" Axel stood up weakly as he opened a warp and all three nobodies went through it.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sephiroth smirked and Roxas narrowed his eyes onto the cold aqua marine pair.

"Bring it on." Roxas summoned an extra keyblade, but when he saw the extremely large sword that Sephiroth drew, he gulped.

"Would you like to say goodbye to your 'love' before I destroy you?" Sephiroth grinned as he saw Axel standing in shock in the background.

"Axe?" Roxas broke focus to turn around, and as he did, Axel yelled loudly.

"Watch out!" The pyro shouted and when Roxas turned back, he saw Sephiroth charging.

Axel took a step forward, but Demyx stopped him.

"He wants to do this Axe. He needs to." Demyx said and Axel shook his head.

"I won't wait for him to die."

"I know it's hard to watch, but he needs this for himself." Demyx said and Axel stood uneasy.

Sephiroth swung his sword wildly and Roxas did his best to counter each attack and defend himself as best he could. He knew that the closer he got to Sephiroth, the safer he'd be. He swung at Sephiroth, but the skilled somebody dodged easily, and Roxas worked hard to avoid getting slashed in half by that giant sword.

"Keep it up Rox!" Xigbar cheered but Axel punched his arm.

"Idiot! Don't distract him!" Axel growled and Xigbar rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"Oh yea. Sorry Roxas! Just ignore me!" Xigbar shouted and Axel grabbed him by the collar of his cloak.

"Shut the fuck up!" Axel screamed and when he turned back, he saw Roxas, on the ground, keys at his side, with Sephiroth's sword at his neck.

"Oh no," Demyx whispered, in disbelief.

"No! Rox!" Axel summoned his flaming chakrams and threw them at Sephiroth, who, caught off guard, took one in the side before he had time to counter attack another in the head.

"Axel!" Xemnas yelled, knowing it would do no good to the angered pyro.

"I will fucking kill you if you touch him!" Axel caught his weapons as they spun back to him.

"How dare you ignore the rules of a proper duel!" Sephiroth spat out blood as he got into a ready stance, facing Axel.

"Axe, don't!" Roxas begged, scared that Sephiroth would not hesitate to badly wound the one he loved but couldn't have.

"How sweet. Too bad I'll have to end your existence in front of the innocent boy. But then again, all he really was, was a hole. I'm sure he can find a replacement." Sephiroth laughed and Axel lit up his entire body in fire.

"Shut up!" Axel created a circle of fire that went high around the two of them, making it impossible for outsiders to watch.

"What's going on?"

"Who's winning?"

"Is he going to be ok?"

The nobodies murmured while Demy went to remove Roxas from the field and away from the fire.

"No, stop, let me go!" Roxas kicked and screamed, still trying to run to Axel; to the fire.

"Roxas stop! You can't, you'll get burned."

"I don't care! I won't let him die because of me!"

"He won't die Rox! Stop fighting!" Demyx dragged Roxas as he squirmed and kicked.

"He could have killed me; he'll kill Axe! I need to help him!" Roxas cried, but Demyx didn't let go of him.

"Roxas, calm down." Demyx put his hands on Roxas' shoulders, stooping down a bit to be eye level as he tried to reason with his over-worked up friend.

"I'm scared." Roxas sobbed, and Demyx held him.

"He'll be alright." Demyx said, wondering to himself if he was right.

"There's no way he could have lasted this long." Marluxia said and Xaldin agreed.

"I'd say the odds of him winning are slim, but he has a good probability of surviving." Luxord scratched his chin and Larxene bit her fingernails as she too waited in anticipation.

The organization continued to argue amongst themselves, but when they heard a scream, they all fell silent.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, running straight to the barricade of fire.

"Roxas, no!" Demyx ran after him, having an advantage with his height.

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed, pushing apart from Demyx's hold as he broke free, sprinting back to the fire.

Demyx didn't hesitate to summon his sitar and send a wave towards the flames in an attempt to keep Roxas from having to run through it to see his boyfriend. But he was too late. Roxas screamed in pain as he ran through the fire, and when the wave washed over him, it showed everyone what they could not explain.

Sephiroth was lying on the ground, one of Axel's chakrams in his stomach and blood spilling out of the puncturing spikes. Axel too was on the ground, a few feet away, with Sephiroth's sword in his arm, standing up high in the air as it pinned him.

"Axe, Axe!" Roxas cried, his hand near the sword, but was too timid to touch it.

"I love you," Axel smiled and Roxas cried as he nodded.

"I love you too Axe." Roxas put one hand on Axel's face as the redhead sighed.

"Alright, let's get him to Vexen." Xemnas stood over Roxas, who nodded and sniffled, standing up only because Demyx was pulling up on his arm.

"No!" Roxas yelled, then turned his face into Demyx's chest as Xemnas began to pull up on the sword to free Axel. Axel grunted loudly, groaning as he panted, trying to hold back the true extent of pain he was in for Roxas' sake.

"Shh, it's ok." Demyx rubbed Roxas' back.

"Demyx, you take him. Tell him the superior told you to tell him to treat Axel as best as he can." Xemnas said, and Demyx nodded as he let go of Roxas to lift up Axel's bleeding and sore body.

"C'mon Axe." Demyx opened a warp and cradled Axel through it.

"Now, what to do with you." Xemnas stood over Sephiroth, who chocked up more blood.

"Release me to my world." Sephiroth said, not necessarily begging, although it was implied.

"Wish granted." Xemnas pulled up roughly on Axel's chakram and Sephiroth groaned through the excruciating pain.

"Don't ever come back." Roxas' tear swollen eyes were serious and Sephiroth glared at him, unable to host his infamous smirk as he limped through Xemnas' warp.

"And to think that Vexen just healed him." Xemnas sighed, smiling down at Roxas, as if to silently encourage him. "Get some rest. Axel will join you when he's ready."

Roxas nodded and obeyed the order, going with Zexion to his room so he wouldn't be alone.

Author's Note: I'll admit that this story moves pretty fast, and I apologize. I'm working on so many stories that its hard to keep track of which is which .

To boxthissideup: Is that enough Sephiroth smacking for you? Lol Yeah I always had trouble with her and Vexen in CoM

To 18plusforme: Hahaha, yes I am good at confusing my reader and switching shit up lol. Haha I like being unpredictable, but for the most part, I like a good happy ending. Haha me either! I'm still working on it lol. I better hurry up and write it lmao. Love you lots!

Thanks everyone for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	6. Welcome to Castle Oblivion

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Roxas said, drained and out of it as he and Zexion waited to hear from Demyx.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Zexion said calmly, then widened his eyes. "Wait a sec! You! You're hurt too!"

"Huh?" Roxas asked, his head sore from all the day's events.

"You ran through the fire. How are you not burned?" Zexion asked in amazement.

"I think I am. Only, I covered my face with my arms." Roxas rolled back his sleeves to show his scared flesh beneath his cloak.

"Roxas, go see Vexen, now."

"I'm fine."

"But Roxas,"

"He needs to heal Axel first. Then, I'll go." Roxas said, and Zexion could tell that Roxas had made up his mind.

"Lie down, get some rest while you can." Zexion helped Roxas get situated and when the blonde was comfortable, Zexion sat next to him. "Here, drink this. It will heal the burns slowly, at least until you can see Vexen."

"I don't need to see Vexen."

"At least drink this?" Zexion pressed and Roxas gulped the thick purple liquid.

"I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep then. I'm sure Vexen's working hard, but it still might take some time before Axel's healed." Zexion fingered Roxas' hair, encouraging the young blonde to fall into a much needed sleep.

"Night Zexy." Roxas cuddled into a pillow, ignoring the slight pinch it had against his burnt flesh.

"Night Roxy." Zexion said, soon falling into a deep sleep himself.

"Would you look at that?"

"Sh! Axe, don't wake them!"

"They just look so cute Dem! I want to eat Roxas all up."

"Haha, yeah, Zexion looks adorable."

"What?" Roxas blinked slowly, smiling immediately when he saw Axel and Demyx hovering over them.

"You two are just unbearably cute." Axel grinned and Roxas realized that he was holding onto Zexion tightly, who was holding him with his warm welcoming arms.

"I think watching you two sleep together is getting me all excited." Demyx blushed and Axel laughed.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Zexion let go of Roxas and sat up.

"I'm so tired." Roxas put a hand to his head and Axel kissed it gently.

"Well, we have a mandatory meeting. Xemnas says its big, so we have to go to the white room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Zexion sighed and Roxas rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Are you ok Axe? How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks to Vexen. Although, I could have done without his crazy scientist laugh when he was trying to heal me." Axel shrugged and all four warped to the white room, waiting patiently with the others for Xemnas to appear.

When the leader of the organization appeared, Saix cleared his throat, trying to calm everyone down, but failing.

"Silence." Xemnas demanded and everyone obeyed. They all sat in the white room, where the most important of meetings were held, waiting to hear why they had been dragged there. "I want to introduce you all to Number 14." Xemnas said, making everyone gasp and talk quietly amongst themselves. "This is Xion." Xemnas stepped aside to reveal a short shy black haired girl standing behind him

"No way, another girl!" Xigbar shouted and the young girl blushed nervously, looking down at the floor.

"She, like Number 13, is a keyblade wielder, so Roxas is in charge of showing her around and making sure she knows how to use her weapon correctly."

"Haha, sucks for you!" a snicker could be heard, but Xemnas warped away before he had a chance to discover who the culprit was.

"Hey, you ready for training?" Roxas hopped off his chair and asked the timid girl who nodded shyly.

"Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Roxas didn't know what to say.

"So this is your new buddy eh?" Axel asked, nudging his head towards Xion as he and Demyx walked towards the two keyblade fighters.

"Yeah, this is Xion." Roxas tried to help the new member get acquainted.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel asked the pale girl who nodded quickly.

"Xion," She stuck her hand out and Axel shook it.

"I'm Demyx!" Demyx smiled proudly and Xion remained still. "Oh I see, he gets a handshake but I don't." Demyx huffed quietly as Axel chuckled, which made Xion blush.

"Well, lets go see who we can piss off next." Axel turned around and Demyx followed.

"So why don't we," Roxas began but was cut off.

"He's cute."

"Huh?"

"The redhead. He's really cute." Xion blushed as she confessed quietly.

"Axel?" Roxas was confused, nervous, even jealous.

"Axel." She smiled as she said the name. "I want to spend time with him. Can we see him? Please?" She begged and Roxas froze before he was able to speak again.

"Uh, sure." Roxas wanted to tell her that Axel was his, but the first she ever smiled was by saying Axel's name, and he didn't want to embarrass her or make her depressed by taking her only joy away.

"Yay! You're the best Roxas!" Xion hugged Roxas and the blonde took her to the backyard.

"Alright, why don't we start with some basic training?" Roxas proposed, summoning Oathkeeper as he waited for Xion to summon her kingdom-key.

"But, I thought we were going to see Axel." Xion pouted.

"If we start training he'll come out here sooner or later to show off. Now, summon your key so we can start."

Xion hesitated. "You sure he'll come?"

"Positive." Roxas became annoyed with her crush on his boyfriend.

"Ok!" She summoned her key and held it much like Roxas did, ready to defend.

"Ready?" He asked and when she nodded, he began his attack.

After a long twenty minutes of relentless fighting, Xion grew tired.

"He's not here." She panted, trying to catch her breath as Roxas continued to strike at her.

"Stay focused." Roxas reminded her.

"I'm tired." Xion dropped to her knees and Roxas had no choice but to stop.

"Well, I guess that's enough for your first day." Roxas inhaled deeply, a bit tired himself.

"Roxas? You done yet?" Roxas and Xion both perked their heads up and around to face Demyx and Axel on the steps of the backyard.

"Hey Axe! Yep, just finished." Roxas responded to his boyfriend, hoping to disappear with him before Xion got any ideas.

"Hi Axel," Xion stood up, facing the redhead who stood, hands on hips.

"Hey, Xion, right?" Axel was bad at names, even though he made sure others remembered his.

"Mhm." She nodded quickly with an excited smile.

"Cool." Axel smiled, proud of himself while Roxas joined his side.

"So what are we going to do?" Roxas asked, excited to take a break from training.

"Well we never had our revenge on Marly, so I'm thinking we're going to destroy his greenhouse." Axel turned around and headed for the glass encased garden with Demyx at his side.

"Shouldn't we invite her?" Demyx whispered to Axel.

"Eh, doesn't matter." Axel shrugged.

"Axe, she's new and doesn't have any friends." Demyx pouted.

"Then go ask her." Axel lit a cigarette as Roxas frowned. Demyx on the other hand jogged over to Xion and began making a conversation with her.

"Axe," Roxas tapped his foot.

"C'mon Rox, I haven't had one in ages."

"You mean two days?"

"How did you know I smoked recently?" Axel had to sneak out at night to light a cigarette when Roxas was asleep since Roxas didn't approve of the Nobody's habits.

"I smelled it when you came back into bed."

"Look Rox, I can't die from this, can't get sick, so what's the harm?"

"I don't want to kiss an ash-tray!" Roxas stomped his foot.

"Well I want my fix so it's either I smoke this cig or we go make some hot sweaty love, and to be honest, I'm perfectly fine with either." Axel pulled Roxas in real close and the blonde nudged him away.

"No smoking." Roxas crossed his arms.

"Please?" Axel whined.

Roxas sighed, "Do whatever you want, but don't expect me to kiss you anytime soon."

"You'll cave in when you miss me." Axel smirked just as Demyx and Xion came within hearing distance.

"She's in!" Demyx cheered and Xion blushed.

"Um, so, what exactly are we doing?" Her voice was calm and quiet, as usual.

"Well I'm going to start a fire, Demy's going to put it out, and one of you has to unlock it so we can get inside first." Axel motioned to both keyblade fighters with his freshly lit cigarette.

"Sounds simple enough." Demyx shrugged and Xion cleared her throat.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion." Axel scoffed and Demyx chuckled along.

"Don't worry; nothing they ever do is bad enough to cause anyone serious harm." Roxas comforted Xion with his words.

"Do you two play pranks all the time?" Xion asked.

"Not as much as we used to since Xemnas has all these stupid orders and tasks lately, but we do what we can when we can." Axel said.

"Alright, who's getting us in?" Demyx asked Axel.

"Xion, you open the door. Roxas, you're on watch."

"Whatever," Roxas sighed, still upset about the cigarette ordeal, but not enough to continue it, so he turned around to make sure no one was coming, especially Marluxia.

"Like this?" Xion held her keyblade up at the door.

"More like this," Axel stood behind Xion, put his arms over hers, holding her keyblade to show her how he'd always seen Roxas use his keyblade to unlock things.

"Oh," Xion blushed and when Roxas turned around, he turned a different kind of red.

"There you go," Axel stood back, grinning at the open door, moving inside with Demyx. "Stay here and keep guard with Roxas." Axel informed Xion, who nodded with a smile.

"They're fun." Xion smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah," Roxas remained short.

"Do you always hang out with them?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Good, I want to hang out with them too! If, that's ok and all,"

"Look Xion," Roxas stopped when they heard Demyx screaming and saw Axel running out of the greenhouse.

"Run, run away!" Demyx sprinted faster and past Axel, who picked up Xion as he escaped. Roxas took off as well, not waiting for an explanation as, when he turned around to check, saw and heard a huge explosion. Demyx and Roxas jumped and landed on the ground as Axel protected Xion by falling on top of her with his arms around her.

"What the fuck did you guys do?" Roxas chocked on the ash and soot smothering the air.

Demyx coughed, spitting out black specs. "Some nobody burned down gas filled plants." Demyx eyed Axel angrily.

"Gas filled plants?" Roxas wiped his ash filled tongue on his sleeve.

"Yeah, Marly's got some weird experiments going on in there." Axel sighed.

"Where's Xion?" Demyx asked when Roxas realized that Axel was still on top of her.

"Get off her!" Roxas yelled, more concerned about his boyfriend being on someone than for her safety.

"Woops, sorry!" Axel rolled off of the female Nobody and she sat up weakly.

"It's fine. Thanks for saving me." She batted her eyes at Axel who shrugged it off.

"No problem. But i think we should warp away before Marly comes to find the people responsible for the explosion."

"Why didn't we just warp instead of run?" Roxas asked and Demyx thought for a moment.

"Oh, good idea!" Demyx said and Roxas shook his head.

"I'm out." Roxas opened a warp.

"Calm down Roxy." Axel said even as Roxas walked through his warp.

"Is he ok?" Xion asked and Axel stood up and waved his hand.

"He'll be alright. Well, I'm off too."

"Where are you going?" Xion asked, and Axel didn't want to give her his honest answer of going to try to have sex with Roxas to put him in a better mood.

"Uh, I um, I was going to go take a shower." Axel said, not completely lying, since he had been craving shower sex lately.

"Oh," Xion blushed before she giggled. Axel stood there puzzled.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Mhm, perfect, thanks to you." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed the pyro's cheek. "Thanks for saving me." She said before she warped too her new room.

"That was weird." Demyx said, slowly standing and brushing soot off of his robe.

"What?" Axel asked, also trying to clean his dirty self.

"She was staring at you funny. Anyway, I think I see pink over there, so we should leave." Demyx opened a warp and the two friends walked through it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: SO there is Xion for you lol I'm extending this story by a few chapters, which I'm still working on, because originally it only had a few more. Anyway, I'm still dead from college with more exams on the way, so hopefully I'll have time to write them before they are scheduled to be posted.<p>

To boxthissideup: Yes, I really like it when someone turns aggression into fuel, and Roxas was determined to do so himself. haha, when is Demyx not cute? Lmao. I'd say something about Sephiroth vs. Xemnas, but I don't want to give too much away ;P And I've never played on proud, but even on standard, I've never had to fight Demyx more than once. I've defeated Xaldin the first 2 times I've ever played KH2 on my first try, but this last time it took me like 13 times! It was really frustrating lol.

To 18plusforme: haha yea, I wont complain with (what is now 11) and thank you for being dedicated to review, it really does mean a lot. I feel like you are one of only 2 people reading this story lol….

IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE READING THIS, HAI! And thank you for reading lol

Heart, Sarabellum


	7. Open Your Eyes

The next week passed with Roxas training Xion and Axel and Demyx avoiding Marluxia as best they could. Rumors about the love potion were spreading like Axel's fire, but Xemnas ordered Zexion and Vexen to keep quiet, no matter what.

"I'm bored." Demyx said, listening to his ipod while Axel played with his chakrams, both in Demyx's room.

"What do you want to do?" Axel asked, also bored.

"Hm," Demyx tapped his chin with a finger. "Let's go swimming!" Demyx opened a warp as he and Axel stepped through.

Castle Oblivion had two pools, one outdoor and one indoor pool, and Demyx and Axel had an unofficial rule that the indoor pool was used for skinny dipping only. Since they warped to the indoor pool, both boys began stripping.

"Hey Axel," Xion waved timidly as she caught Axel off guard, down to his boxers.

"Oh, hey," Axel turned around to face her and blushed at the idea of being naked in front of her for the first time.

"What are you doing?" She asked, noticing how Demyx dove into the pool naked.

"Just, you know, going for a swim." Axel shrugged as he hoped she'd leave.

"Can I join?" Xion asked.

"Um, ok. Do you know where Roxas is?" Axel asked.

"Nope, we finished training an hour ago. I found Larxene and she told me to meet her here, so I'm waiting."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know, but she said she had tips for me." Xion shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, goodluck with that." Axel turned around, flung off his boxers and jumped into the pool before he could see Xion's face again.

"You coming in?" He asked the new girl when he surfaced.

"Um, sure." Xion took off her robe, down to her polka-dot panties and matching bra.

"You're joining us?" Demyx asked after he took a few laps and Xion nodded shyly. "Cool! But, this is a skinny dipping only pool," Demyx explained, then fully submerged underwater while Axel read the nervousness on Xion's pale face.

"Oh, there you are," Larxene walked into the large cemented pool room straight up to Xion.

"I'm going swimming." Xion said, although she made no progress as she was still in her undergarments.

"Skinny dipping with the boys eh? Think I'll join." Larxene shed her robe, revealing her much large and developed breasts, curved hips, and fresh light tan; in comparison to Xion's flat chest, stick-like-figure, and pale skin.

"Yuck, boobies!" Axel shouted and Demyx giggled like the two immature kids they really were.

"Oh shut it you two." Larxene removed the last of her clothing and slowly stepped into the shallow water.

Xion blushed as she fully undressed and stepped into the water.

"Let's play a game!" Demyx said, treading water as Axel floated on his back.

"Like what?" Axel asked.

"Hm, marco polo?"

"Nah, remember last time we played that with Luxord and Xiggy?" Axel reminded Demyx of the time that Xigbar tried to cheat and tripped over Luxord while still in the pool, causing the blonde gambler to go unconscious and nearly drown.

"Oh yea. How about chicken?"

"Whats that?" Xion asked and Axel began to explain the rules.

"It's when one person gets on another person's shoulders, and then tries to knock off the other person from the other team."

"So, we fight each other on someone else's shoulders?" Xion asked.

"Yep." Demyx answered.

"Sounds simple." Larxene said.

"Who's on who's team?" Xion asked and Axel thought.

"Guys versus girls?"

"I'm in." Larxene said and Demyx nodded.

"Ready? Go!" Demyx yelled with Axel naked on his shoulders. Larxene was the base for Xion's petite naked body, and the two teams began. Axel grabbed Xion's arms and started to push, but the small girl fought back and in his attempt not to hurt such a fragile looking being, Axel went easy on her.

"C'mon Axe!" Demyx grunted, trying to keep their balance.

"I'm trying!" Axel shoved Xion and Larxene stumbled backwards up against the wall of the side of the pool, still able to keep Xion on top of her.

"Watch it!" Larxene yelled at Demyx, who was pushing her further into the side of the pool.

"Just give up already." Demyx teased.

"I don't think I can," Xion gasped as a hard push from Axel sent her flying backwards, towards the cement, off of Larxene's shoulders. In defense, Axel pulled her body towards his, letting his arms around her take the blunt force of the fall.

"You ok?" He asked, his arms sore, but glad that he protected her from getting a nasty head injury.

"Yeah, I think so," She trembled underneath the pyro's body and when Axel sighed, he lifted his head to see Roxas standing there, bug-eyed and face red.

"Roxas?" He called his boyfriends name, then realized the position he was in.

Roxas turned away and opened a warp but Axel jumped off of Xion and chased after him.

"Roxas wait, I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it Axe!"

"But Roxas,"

"Go away!" Roxas stepped through the warp and Axel sighed as he started dressing.

"Whats, whats wrong?" Xion asked innocently.

"Nothing." Axel brushed her off and warped away.

"Is he going to be ok?" Xion asked and Demyx got out of the pool.

"Just give them both some time."

"Well, looks like the party's over. I'll see you guys later." Larxene warped away after picking up her discarded clothes.

"I feel, responsible."

"Don't worry about it." Demyx offered one of his most charming of smiles before he too warped away.

"You ok?" Demyx asked when Axel warped into his room, asking if he'd seen Roxas.

"He's not in his room and he isn't in mine."

"Is he with Zexion?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's just giving himself some time and space to cool off."

"Probably." Axel sighed. "I just hate how I always look like a bad boyfriend because I accidentally get caught in these situations that make me look like I'm cheating on him."

"But you're not. Just give him some time, he's like you."

"Whats that mean?" Axel asked, getting defensive in a sarcastic way.

"Well, you blow up really easy over stupid things and over-react. If you don't give Roxas time to slow down and think, he does the same."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Axel thought for a second.

"So, now what?" Demyx asked.

"Now, I'm off to cheer up Roxy." Axel opened a warp.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Demyx asked and Axel sighed.

"I don't know. Roxas likes talking about his feelings, so maybe if I just listen, he'll feel better. I'm going to check his room one more time."

"Sounds like a plan," Demyx grabbed his sitar and started playing as Axel disappeared through the warp.

"Hey," Axel said, sitting on Roxas' bed while the blonde rested against his headboard, reading a book borrowed from Zexion.

"Hey," Roxas said, and Axel knew by now that when Roxas repeated him, it meant he was upset.

"What's wrong Rox? Talk to me."

"I, I just, I don't want to share you again."

"Rox, what are you talking about?" Axel tried not to get aggravated so easily.

"Xion. She likes you."

"What?" Axel stood up and Roxas sat over the edge of the bed.

"Axe, open your eyes. You have the best body of everyone here. You have the most amazing smile, a good sense of humor, and you're such a skilled fighter. I still sometimes wonder why you chose me." Roxas hung his head low.

"Roxas, I love you. I couldn't imagine NOT loving you. I know that when you walk in at the worst possible times, it's easy to think that I'm doing things I shouldn't, but I swear to you, I love you." Axel kneeled on the ground, taking Roxas' hand in his, kissing it repeatedly.

"Axe?" Roxas said, his voice shaking as he watched the pyro lift his head up.

"Yes? What it is?"

"Is that how you really feel? Do you really love me?" Roxas asked, not in doubt, but more in disbelief at how amazing those words sounded. Axel, picking up this vibe, smiled up at Roxas.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here trying to prove it if I didn't."

Roxas nodded, as if he finally understood. "I love you too Axe."

"I know you do." Axel kissed Roxas' hand, a long deep smooch before he lifted his eyes up again. "We should go on another date again."

"I'd really like that." Roxas said, smiling as Axel stood up and sat by his side.

"Good. I'll have our date ready soon. Stay here." Axel kissed Roxas on the top of his head and warped away.

"Sounds like you mean a lot to him." Zexion said when Roxas told him about his date.

"Yeah, I feel bad every time I doubt him."

"Well at least all those speculations are finally gone." Zexion lightened the mood.

"True. You know, you should surprise Demyx and go on a little date with him." Roxas smiled at his best friend.

"Where?" Zexion asked, interested in the idea, but nervous.

"Anywhere. You can even have it here, in your room. The 'where' doesn't matter. It's the fact that you put in all the effort to show him you care."

"Thanks, for the tip. I think I'll get started, since I want to surprise him as soon as I can." Zexion gave a shy smile as Roxas smiled wide enough for both of them.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Roxas warped back to his room, where he waited for Axel.

When he heard a knock at the door, he smiled with joy and opened it quickly, smile dropping and joy escaping when he saw Xion instead of his boyfriend.

"Xion?"

"Roxas, are you ok?" The keyblade girl asked, timidly.

"Yeah. Are you?" Roxas felt it would be polite to ask back.

"Yeah. I just, I cant help but feel responsible that you and Axel got all upset earlier. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, well we talked about it, and we're much better now."

"Good, I'd hate to be the reason two friends fight." Xion smiled weakly and Roxas blushed, finally finding an opportunity to correct her nicely.

"About that," He put a hand behind his neck, wondering how to continue, but was interrupted before he could.

"Roxy baby, you ready?" Axel warped directly into Roxas' room, standing behind the blonde who was still at the door with Xion. The pyro was wearing nothing but his black boxers with flames on them, stumped when he saw what was going on.

"Oh, yeah, um, give me a sec?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Just warp to my room when you're ready," Axel put his arms around Roxas, standing behind him, kissing the side of his temple.

"Kay," Roxas blushed and Axel warped away.

Xion stood, eyes wide open, mouth shut closed, blinking slowly.

"Yeah, Axel and I have been dating for a while." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. I'm, I'm really sorry I've been making those comments about him all along." Xion blushed deeply.

"It's ok, I understand. I've had a crush on Axel since my first day here too." Roxas admitted sheepishly.

"Is what Larxene said actually true? Is everyone here gay?"

"Pretty much."

"I see. Well, at least now I know. Sorry, again." Xion avoided eye contact with Roxas.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas tried to cheer her up with a smile, and when she smiled too, she excused herself and he warped to Axel's room.

"Did you tell her?" Axel asked Roxas when the blonde sat on Axel's bed next to him.

"Yeah. She felt bad, but I'm glad that she wont be bothering us anymore."

"I'm sorry that you felt like I was betraying you. Rox, you know I never would." Axel grabbed the blondes shaking hand and smoothed his fingers over Roxas'.

"I know I just, I can't help but get jealous. It's your fault too!" Roxas smiled as he playfully shoved on Axel's shoulder.

"Oh really? How is it my fault?"

"You're just too sexy for your own good." Roxas winked and Axel laughed.

"Damn, you're just too adorable." Axel kissed Roxas passionately, not letting Roxas' tongue win dominance.

"I love it when you kiss me like that." Roxas blinked nervously and Axel grinned.

"I love kissing you any way. Now, for our date."

"Yea! What's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could start by going to the Land of Dragons for some Chinese food; then we can watch the fireworks while lying on a grassy field by the bamboo plants. Then, after that, we can come back here and taking a relaxing bath together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds amazing Axe." Roxas stood up and opened a warp. "I'll go change into regular clothes and then I'll be right back."

"You sure you don't want to strip, then warp?" Axel teased with a twinkle in his eye, and Roxas responded by just rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to any and all of my readers and remind you that a Soriku will be posted next after this story =)<p>

To 18plusforme: Most of the doom is now settled….for now…..but you know me….I like drama lol

To boxthissideup: Thank you! I love that line of Demyx's, he's just too adorable for his own good. Haha, I agree. We should make a dictionary with his pic in it lol. You should hear me fighting Dem or Axe, it goes something like: "I'm sorry, I love you, I don't want to hurt you! I said I'm sorry, stop killing me! I love you! AH don't hurt me! Grrr just stop! No, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, don't die, please!" out loud till my roommates think I'm crazy

Heart, Sarabellum


	8. Fire Works

"This is so surreal." Roxas and Axel laid on their backs on a grassy field, staring up into the colorful sky as fireworks exploded many shades of blues, reds, and greens with loud bangs and pops.

"Isnt it?" Axel turned to his side and gazed into Roxas' face full of wonder and amazement at the fireworks.

"Thanks Axe, I really had a good time." Roxas said as Axel helped him to stand once the show in the sky ended.

"Me too. I don't want anything or anyone to ever come between us." Axel held Roxas' hands in his own as they stood, each of them consuming the others image in their own eyes.

"Me either. Xion seems like a good addition to the organization, but all I really care about is you, Axe."

Axel smiled, kissed Roxas on his temple, and squeezed his hands. "And all I really need is you, Rox. Got it memorized?"

Roxas blushed with a small nod, his eyes lost in Axel's as he tried to turn thoughts into words, but when Axel noticed that he was struggling, the pyro chuckled.

"Don't worry; when we get back to my room, you really won't be able to talk." After a sly wink, Axel opened a warp and started to walk through when Roxas put his arms around Axel, holding his tall boyfriend from behind.

"I love you." Roxas said, burying his face in Axel's lean back. Roxas could feel Axel's breaths and could feel the welcoming atmosphere that the redhead gave.

"I love you too Rox." Axel turned so that he could hold Roxas.

"Thanks again, for the date, and for the fireworks." Roxas said, knowing that Axel worked hard to find that perfect spot to see the fireworks perfectly.

"Of course. Maybe one day, I can light them myself, and it'll be just for the two of us."

"I think that'll work." Roxas smiled happily.

"Hahaha, oh I know it will." Axel grinned in his confidence

"Why do you say that?" Roxas became suspicious as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Because with me, fire works." Axel waited and when Roxas showed signs of confusion, the pyro sighed. "Get it? Fire works? Fireworks?" Axel searched for an answer but the blonde shook his head.

"Are you trying to make a pun?" Roxas slowly understood the cheesy joke, laughing mockingly.

"Oh forget it." Axel rolled his eyes and pushed Roxas through the warp.

"Hey Axe?" Roxas said when they were both in Axel's room, already striping for the much expected sex.

"Yea babe?" Axel freed his chest of his tight black shirt .

"Thank you; for everything. For being so amazing, for loving me so much, for setting up these dates; but mostly, for helping me get over my fear of fire." Roxas blushed at his embarrassment.

"Hey, don't mention it. I love you and will do anything I can to make you happy. And like I said, when it comes to me," Axel paused and Roxas shook his head with a laugh.

"I know, I know; with you, fire works."

"Hiya Zex." Demyx smiled when his boyfriend warped into his room. The mulleted musician was playing his Sitar calmly as Zexion joined him at his bedside.

"Demyx?" Zexion cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Demyx was never one for serious conversations, if he could help it.

"I, I want to show you something." Zexion blushed; he took Roxas' advice to try to arrange some special alone time with Demyx.

"Ok." Demyx shrugged and placed hi sitar beside him.

"This way." Zexion opened a warp, leading to the library. It was dark and quite as Zexion took Demyx's hand, guiding him to a small table with two chairs. The lights were dimmed and Zexion played a CD that Demyx had made for him for their first month as the two took their seats.

"Whats all this?" Demyx looked around, unable to contain his smile and curiosity.

"It's for you Demy." Zexion cleared his throat, a bit nervous.

"I think this is very sweet of you." Demyx stood up and leaned over his chair to kiss his boyfriend playfully on the nose. Zexion inhaled quickly, then continued to let his cheeks stain red as Demyx rested his cheeks in his hands, staring across the table at his love.

The two quietly ate their dinner, mostly due to Zexion's poorly hidden nerves, and then Demyx took charge by warping them back to his room.

"Thanks for dinner Zex." Demy put his arms around his shy boyfriend's waist.

"I'm glad you liked it. I enjoy spending this quiet, relaxing time with you." Zexion smiled up into Demyx's bright blue eyes.

"Me too, although, I think I'd like to hear some noise now." Demyx smirked and Zexion's eyes widened.

"You mean, your sitar?" Zexion guessed clueless.

"I'm thinking more of noises coming from you." Demyx winked.

"Me?" Zexion gulped.

"What do you say?" Demyx ran his thumb over Zexion's quivering bottom lip.

"Ok." Zexion whispered, nodding slowly as Demyx bent down to kiss his lips.

"Your lips are always so cold." Demyx shivered, his own lips providing a warmth that, once Zexion got, he couldn't get enough of.

"Then warm them." Zexion begged, looking desperate in a way that Demyx couldn't refuse.

"My pleasure." Demyx cupped Zexion's face and took his lips captive, all while slowly walking them to his bed. Demyx broke the kiss to lay Zexion down and put his hand over Zexion's pants, rubbing it intensely.

"Dem!" Zexion let out a cry, rubbing his thighs together through the pleasure, squeezing Demyx's hand between his legs.

"Does this feel good Zex?" Demyx asked teasingly, grinding his fist up and down between Zexion's legs.

"Ah! Yeah!" Zexion rolled his head back as he spread his legs so Demyx could fondle him properly. Demyx massaged the bulge under the black skinny jeans, listening intently to the pacing of Zexion's moans to know where to apply most pressure.

"Is this where you want it?" Demyx asked, pushing Zexion's legs out so he could poke his ass through the jeans.

"Mhm." Zexion kept his mouth shut as he nodded.

"Yeah? You want my hard cock in you?" Demyx asked, loving the dirty talk.

"Yeah," Zexion moaned, begging for more as he spread his legs as wide as he could.

"Want to feel mine?" Demyx asked, running his hand up and down his own jeans were his erection was showing through.

"Yeah." Zexion moaned again as Demyx began to grind jean and jean, a heavy friction burning through their bodies.

"Ah! Hah! Ah!" Zexion panted, already feeling his body acquiring sweat from Demyx's stamina.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Demyx ripped off his pants and pulled down Zexion's off his narrow waist, then removed both of their boxers.

"Baby," Zexion, lying with his back and head on the bed but his knees bent over the edge with his feet on the floor, reached his arms up to Demyx, who stood between his legs.

"What is it Zexy?" Demyx hunched over Zexion's body, stealing kisses on that pale, pacing chest.

"I love you." Zexion panted as Demyx shoved his dick inside him.

"I love you too." Demyx smiled as he began to thrust. He used speed and caution when entering and exiting out of his boyfriend, but when Zexion kept his eyes and mouth closed, Demyx began to worry.

"Zex, you ok?" Demyx asked, using his hands to hold Zexion's thighs out.

"Feels, so good." Zexion let out a tear and Demyx stopped thrusting.

"Does it hurt?" Demyx helped pull his boyfriend to sit up as he held him.

"No, please, continue. Take me." Zexion wrapped his legs around Demyx's back. Demyx turned so that he was sitting on his bed, feet on the ground, with Zexion in his lap, lifting himself up and down on his dick.

"Ahah, aha, ah!" Zexion moaned loudly, his hands that were once gripping tightly on Demyx's shoulders, let go.

"I have to come." Demyx whined, releasing up into Zexion's ass.

"Ah!" Zexion threw his head back as he felt that warm liquid squirt inside him.

"You ready?" Demyx asked as he pumped Zexion steadily.

"Baby!" Zexion screamed as he came onto Demyx's chest.

"You're so sexy." Demyx lied on his back with Zexion on his stomach, panting.

"It tickles." Zexion turned his head to stare at his ass, feeling Demyx's cum trickle out of him.

"I can fix that." Demyx smiled, moving to face Zexion's ass, licking up the spilling liquid on such pasty white ass cheeks. "You need to get some sun Zex." Demyx chuckled, always having been slightly tan from spending so much time outside in the pool.

"On my ass?" Zexion asked, not sure how to do that, since he wasn't one for public nudity.

"Why not?" Demyx shrugged and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Demy?"

"What is it baby?" Demyx crawled back up to Zexion's side.

"Can you sing me a song?" Zexion never admitted it, but he always loved hearing Demyx sing, especially at night when those songs would lullaby him to sleep.

"Sure Zexy." Demyx smiled, kissing Zexion's nose, then beginning a soft, sweet song that put them both to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I want to take the time to apologize for not having posted in the past two days. I feel really bad, but with college the way it's going, it might happen a few more times, and again I apologize. Anyway, part of me feels like no one is reading this, minus my one or two super dedicated fans lol (THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE LOL)<p>

Originally I was going to end it here, but that wouldn't be enough drama for one story, so yes, I'm extending it and yes there will be more drama! Lol, warning!

Please check out my other stuff, I have much more on the way!

Heart, Sarabellum


	9. Not In the Mood

"So, bath-time?" Roxas asked as Axel started stripping off his clothes.

"Yes!" Axel gained enthusiasm as he ran into his bathroom to turn on the water. When he came out, Roxas was standing there naked.

"Holy shit." Axel raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Roxas turned, expecting to see something strange of some sort behind him.

"You're sexy." Axel grinned as he took Roxas' hips in his hands.

"Stop." Roxas blushed as he hid his face in Axel's chest.

"But…why? I like calling you sexy; it's what you are." Axel ran his hands in small circles over Roxas' ass.

"No, that's what you are." Roxas corrected his boyfriend.

"What?" Axel could hear some sort of anger in Roxas' voice.

"You're so tall with muscles and abs, and I'm just this short scrawny kid." Roxas took a step back and covered his body with his arms.

"Roxas, you're being ridiculous. Being tall only means that I stick out more, as if my red hair wasn't enough of a give-a-way."

"But your red hair is so pretty." Roxas wished there was a more masculine way to describe it, but he got his point across just the same.

"I got made fun of it all the time when I was a somebody. Strangely enough, that's one thing we all have in common in the organization; well at least most of us. You, Luxord, and now Xion are like the only normal ones."

"That makes it sound so boring though." Roxas put a hand in his blonde spikey hair.

"I love you hair. It always smells so damn good."

"Paopu shampoo."

"No wonder; it's been intoxicating me since we started talking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember carrying you for the first time, smelling your hair, and just smiling. It's what you do to me." Axel put a hand over his chest and Roxas blushed. "I don't know why you don't think that you're sexy, but you are." Axel took Roxas' hands in his own.

"Thanks." Roxas smiled and Axel kissed it.

"Now, let's go see if the bathtub is full." Axel grinned, taking Roxas into his bathroom, and stepping into the tub after turning off the water. "You coming in?" Axel asked once he got cozy inside.

Roxas stuck a foot in the water. "It's fucking hot!"

"Why thank you." Axel winked as he stroked his dick.

"Idiot, I mean the water." Roxas drew his foot back, frowning at the red flesh.

"Well I like it toasty."

"And I'd like not to be scorched into a prune." Roxas put his hands on his hips.

"Well I can only heat water up, I cant cool it down." Axel continued to pump himself as Roxas couldn't help but stare.

"You cant?" Roxas asked; he knew of a way, but it hurt Axel once before. Axel had the ability to channel fire inside of him, so channeling warm could be the same right?

"No, there's no fire, just heat." Axel explained and Roxas nodded.

"Well let me know when it cools down." Roxas sighed, sitting on the toilet to wait.

"You're just going to sit there?" Axel asked as he shook his head, laughing.

"It's not funny." Roxas retorted.

"You look so grumpy." Axel faked a frown and Roxas flipped him off.

"Just add some cold water, please?" Roxas begged.

"Fine, but if it gets cold, I'm heating it up again."

"Whatever," Roxas said, turning on the cold water as Axel shivered.

"Fuck its freezing."

"No, this is what normal people call warm." Roxas climbed into the tub, lying his back on Axel's chest.

"Baby, I'm cold." Axel whimpered, holding on Roxas for body heat.

"Alright fine, but if you heat it up more than ten degrees, I'm going to bed." Roxas said as he felt the water slowly heat up.

"Is this ok?" Axel asked, preferring it hotter, but trying not to piss off his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I can handle this." Roxas turned to his stomach, putting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"You know, if we start making love, I bet I'll warm up." Axel let his fingertips dance over Roxas' heated skin.

"You're already thinking of sex, aren't you?" Roxas asked with sarcasm laced in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Axel asked back, sarcastic as well.

"Oh you know, just this." Roxas reached underneath him to the hard heated cock pressing against his stomach.

"Dammit, he gives me away every time." Axel shook his head.

"He?" Roxas asked, never hearing Axel refer to his penis that way.

"Yep, I named him Roxy." Axel grinned and Roxas gulped, somehow nervous.

"That's…weird." Roxas said, just to say something.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that that doesn't turn you on, even just a little." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Roxas blushed, looking down to see his cock in comparison to Axel's; his wasn't as thick or long, but Axel could sense his intimidation.

"Hey, stop." Axel said calmly.

"Hm?" Roxas pretended to play stupid.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about with your body, it's all lies." Axel combed Roxas' hair with his fingers.

"I'm just used to Ventus being the better one with muscles and stuff. I've always been so small." Roxas said, staring at Axel's erection.

"It's not about size babe." Axel shifted so that Roxas was straddling him.

"Then what is it about?" Roxas was getting depressed and Axel could sense it.

"Heart." Axel said, pointing to Roxas' chest.

"We don't have any." Roxas slumped his head on Axel's chest.

"But we still have feelings." Axel reasoned.

"Not even."

"So you don't love me?" Axel asked, trying to get the blonde to see his points.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Roxas started to feel a depression that he couldn't explain or shake off.

"I don't want you sad babe." Axel rubbed Roxas' back.

"Me either. I'm just tired."

"So…no shower sex?" Axel asked, trying not to sound like he was pressuring Roxas, but his motives were clear.

"Not in the mood." Roxas stood up, dried off, and put on some pajamas. All the while, Axel sighed, let his erection fade in annoyance, and joined Roxas to change.

"Thanks for the date Axe. Sorry I let it end so soon." Roxas opened a warp.

"You should spend the night with me. We don't have to have sex, but I'll cheer you up." Axel offered a sincere smile, but Roxas only shook his head.

"It's alright. Next time. Night." Roxas walked through his warp and Axel crawled into bed with a sigh, wondering what he did wrong.

It wasn't late enough to go to bed, so after ten minutes of lying wide awake, Axel exited his bed and warped outside of Demyx's room, knocking loudly.

"Hey," Demyx partially opened the door, covering everything below his naked stomach.

"Is this a bad time?" Axel asked, peering in to see Zexion with blankets over his bare lap.

"We're uh, just, you know?" Demyx shrugged at his incomplete sentence.

"Never mind." Axel shook his head.

"What is it Axe?"

"I was bored and Roxas needs alone time."

"You could join us, right Zex? We just got up from a nap ourselves." Demyx smiled and Axel waltzed into the room.

"So, are we still going to," Zexion coughed, hinting at sex, not sure if he should assume that Axel would participate as well.

"Doesn't matter to me." Demyx shrugged, confidently standing in the nude as Axel sat on his bed.

"If you two want to have sex, go ahead. I'm not in the mood anymore." Axel frowned.

"You sure you're ok?" Demyx sat next to Axel.

"Yeah. Sorry I interrupted." Axel stood up to leave and Demyx shrugged, returning to Zexion's side.

"So, where were we?" Zexion removed the blanket that he had over his lap, holding up a small whip with a smirk.

Axel knew better than to piss off Roxas when he was already mad, so he decided that warping to his boyfriends room wasn't a good idea.

With no choice but to sulk in his room until Roxas was awake and, hopefully, in a better mood, Axel played with his lighter until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, the next chapter will be a Zemyx lemon, which I am still writing lol….guess I better hurry.<p>

To 18plusforme: Thanks, I feel much better ^_^

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	10. Where were we?

"So, where were we?" Zexion removed the blanket that he had over his lap, holding up a small whip with a smirk.

"Um, I think you were about to tie me." Demyx blushed. He had never had this kind of sex, not even when he was with Axel, but to have it with Zexion just made it seem that much more special.

"Alright, let's get started." Zexion stood in his boots, nothing else, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. This was his idea, and it turned on Demyx the second he suggested it. Demyx sat on his bed as Zexion started tying his wrists together behind his back. He pulled Demyx's legs far apart and tied his ankles to the bedposts as Demyx moved to lie on his stomach. Zexion marched to Demyx's dresser and pulled out a gag and dildo, inserting them each in their rightful place.

"Ngh!" Demyx moaned into the gag as he felt Zexion push the dildo inside him.

Then, Zexion grabbed a collar that had metal circles around it and placed it around Demyx's neck, where he slipped rope that he connected to Demyx's wrists behind his back, making sure that he couldn't move his arms at all. Then, he ran another rope all the way down Demyx's body, in between his ass cheeks, and around his balls. Demyx whimpered as he felt his balls being squeezed and Zexion petted his back.

"You look irresistible." Zexion blinked as he fixed his glasses, loving the way that Demyx smiled even through his bondage.

Zexion rested his body on top of Demyx's, sliding up and down slowly as he nibbled on the tip of Demyx's ear.

"Does it feel good?" Zexion asked as Demyx inhaled rapidly through his nose. "I'll take that as a yes." Zexion stood up and grabbed his whip again, playfully slapping it on Demyx's bouncing ass as it turned red before Zexion's eyes.

"You're so sexy." Zexion massaged the red skin as Demyx panted through his nose. Zexion moved the dildo in and out, letting it twirl and swirl inside his boyfriend, who moaned loudly into the gag as his body shivered. Zexion used one hand to play with Demyx's balls, seeing how tight they were with the rope tied around them. Demyx took deep breathes and Zexion realized that it was time to untie him. Zexion started with Demyx's ankles, then his balls, then his wrists as Demyx sat up to admire his sore balls.

"Did it hurt?" Zexion asked and Demyx shook his head.

"Not as bad, cause it felt so good." Demyx smiled and Zexion did too.

"Good. I had fun." Zexion ran his hand up and down Demyx's chest.

"Me too baby. Now, lets get back to business." Demyx smirked as he pushed Zexion down on his back, took the dildo out of his own ass, licking his lips as he did so.

"Demy," Zexion whined as Demyx kissed his lips, sucking on the lower one as he laid them down.

Lying from behind, Demyx inserted himself into Zexion, just letting Zexion adjust to his presence as he held him.

"Demy, more." Zexion begged as Demyx began thrusting lightly.

"I love you Zexy."

"I love you too Demy." Zexion inhaled deeply as he felt Demyx's length fill up inside him.

"Mmfph. It' so big." Zexion panted as Demyx's erection grew harder inside of his boyfriends tightening muscles.

"You're so tight." Demyx gasped, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his moment of ecstasy.

"Demy I have to come." Zexion shivered as he felt his end nearing.

"Hold on." Demyx gritted his teeth.

"Cant." Zexion whined.

"Almost there." Demyx thrusted faster.

"Ah, Ah, Demy!" Zexion cried out as he came in a condom, for easier clean up.

"Fuck, fuck Zexy, Zexy!" Demyx panted as he came, also into a condom. He pulled out and threw away the evidence of their act as he caught his breath. After a quick nap in each other's arms, Zexion sat up.

"Demy, can you hand me my book?" Zexion pointed to Demyx's nightstand, where he some of kept his favorite books.

"Sure baby." Demyx handed Zexion his book, then climbed into his bed and laid himself down with his head on Zexion's chest. "Read to me?" Demyx smiled up to his boyfriend, who smiled in his delight of the idea.

"These are some of my favorite poems." Zexion explained, not sure if Demyx would still be interested, since the blonde usually preferred dramatic works of fiction.

"Who wrote it?"

"A human, who is dead now. His name was Edgar Allen Poe and is very well known in some human worlds."

"Can you read me some?"

"I'd be delighted." Zexion began to read poems as Demyx listened intently to work that Zexion referred to as genius.

"Zex?" Demyx asked after hearing quite a few poems and short stories.

"What is it Dem?"

"Do you think that something is wrong with Roxas and Axel?"

Zexion sighed as he removed his glasses and folded his book closed. "I cant be sure. Those two always seemed to have troubles communicating, but a minor disagreement usually means nothing in the end."

"I don't remember ever being in a relationship where I had as much trouble as Axel seems to be having now."

"Makes you wonder if he's really meant to be with Roxas, doesn't it?"

Demyx sat up with a shrug. "I want to see them happy, and I think they really can brighten each other's days; but at the same time, it's hard for me to see Axel hurting just because he's dating Roxas."

"I see. So you think that Roxas is bad for him, only because he's hurting him, and as his best friend, you don't want to see Axel hurt?"

"I guess. I don't know. I don't want them to not be together, but I don't want to see Axel so miserable."

"It's hard to see other relationships struggle when you support them so much." Zexion offered his opinion.

"It makes me grateful to know that we don't." Demyx smiled in his attempt to remain positive.

"Me too Demy." Zexion smiled back.

"I'm tired." Demyx yawned with a stretch of his long arms.

"Me too. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think that all that bondage made my body exhausted." Demyx ran his palms over his bare ass and the marking that the rope had left.

Zexion chuckled lightly. "Woops, sorry."

"It's fine. I really enjoyed it. You look so sexy when you're only wearing your glasses and your boots." Demyx kissed Zexion's nose and got himself situated in bed.

"Thanks Demy. I love you." Zexion made himself comfortable as he turned off his nightstand lamp.

"Nighty night Zexy."

"Goodnight Demyx."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I apologize that this lemon wasn't as good as my usual lemons, I just haven't really been in the mood to write a proper lemon = I'm sorry.

To 18plusforme: hahaha yes, I am a tease, that is just how evil I am, I sorry! Haha, oh, I live to get you excited =P lmao


	11. I Will Never Love Him Again

Axel woke up to the feeling of something tickling his chest.

"Mm?" He stirred, his eyes barely able to open to see blonde.

"Morning." Roxas smiled up at him as he continued to run his fingertips in small circles over Axel's nipple.

"Feeling better?" Axel asked, trying to keep this moment positive.

"Much. I'm sorry that I left you, I just needed time to think. I know that you care, its just, its still hard for me to accept." Roxas sat up by Axel's side.

"Accept what Roxy?"

"That you love me. It still doesn't seem to add up." Roxas looked away and Axel sat up as well, confused.

"It's love, not math." Axel tried to break his nervousness with his jokes.

"I just don't get it." Roxas looked away. "I know Sephiroth cant be trusted, but he said something to me that's still bothering me."

"What did he say?" Axel asked, not liking where this was going.

"He made me realize how odd it was that you suddenly went from hating me to supposedly loving me, and then you raped me." Roxas bent his knees to his chest and Axel sighed.

"Roxas, I'm really sorry for what I did to you, but I can promise you that I love you more than anything."

"It just seems like a big coincidence; perhaps one too good to be true."

"No, stop thinking that way." Axel tried to reason, but the doubt in Roxas' mind was showing on his face.

"Think about it Axe! If you were in my spot, how would you see it? We're constantly fighting or doubting each other and all I can see is me being used."

"You think I'm using you? Stop being so ridiculous!" Axel grew angry at the wild accusation.

"How else am I supposed to look at it? You could date just about anyone in the organization, but you chose me. Why?"

"Because I love you!" Axel yelled.

"Because I'm the only one who will let you top!" Roxas shouted back and Axel froze.

"You think I'm dating you for sex?" Axel had never been so insulted.

"I'm the only one small enough and new enough to always let you take top." Roxas reasoned.

"You were inside me last time!" Axel screamed, fed up with this lie.

"And look where that led us!" Roxas fought back.

"You know Rox, instead of seeing that as me being selfish by only wanting to top you, I thought you'd see it as me being willing to sacrifice my comfort for your happiness. Guess I was wrong." Axel stood up and Roxas did too.

"Or as a way to make me feel like you aren't using me, but I know better."

"I'm not fucking using you!" Axel put his hands to his eyes, to hid his tears.

"Not anymore." Roxas opened a warp, and Axel knew that he needed to fix things.

The redhead warped to the blonde's room, empty. He warped to the library, also empty as not even Zexion was there.

Meanwhile…

Roxas opened a warp straight to Vexen's lab, about to make a single decision that could forever change his life. He was going to ask for the antidote for a love potion. He hadn't been exposed to one, but the antidote should still work, right? This way, he'd never love Axel again, and he wouldn't hurt so much over being used.

"Vexen, I have a question." Roxas asked as he saw Vexen in his lab coat running around with vials in his hand.

"What is it?" Vexen sat down at his desk.

"Can the antidote for the love potion work for someone who hasn't been exposed to it?"

Vexen stopped what he was doing. "And why would you want to know that?"

"I want to fall out of love."

"With Axel?"

Roxas nodded. Vexen sighed. "The results of the antidote cant be reversed. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Again, Roxas nodded. He knew that he was always the more anxious type to make rash decisions, but he needed to go through with this before he changed his mind.

"Alright. Take off your pants, I need to inject this in your thigh." Vexen instructed and Roxas timidly obeyed.

"Will it hurt?"

"A bit; in your chest. You wont forget anything, not the memories nor the fact that you once loved him, but you wont be able to develop any new feelings for him. When I inject this, it is imperative that you think about him and only him. That's how the antidote works; if you think of anyone else, it will work for that person."

"Kay." Roxas inhaled deep, nervous. What was he doing? Was he really willing to lose Axel forever? Was he jumping to conclusions and letting Sephiroth get in the way? He had been having these doubts for a long while now, but with every small act of kindness from Axel, Roxas tried to let it go. But now, now everything was connecting in ways that made this seem like his only option.

"Ready?" Vexen asked and as he stabbed Roxas with the needle, Roxas shouted.

"Wait!" but it was too late. He was thinking about Axel as he felt this warm liquid enter in his leg. His head hurt and his chest burned as Vexen drew out the needle.

"Now, it will take about fifteen minutes for all of your feelings to disappear. I suggest lying down while you wait for the results to be permanent." Vexen shooed Roxas away as the younger opened a warp to his room.

His chest felt like it was caving in as his mind went through every last memory of Axel, and with a single tear, he forgot his love for the redhead.

Roxas warped to his room, shocked to see a figure in his bed.

"What are you doing here!"

"I thought we were past this." The figure smiled back, but Roxas' hatred was slipping.

"My head." Roxas put a hand to his forehead, hearing a faint tune that seemed to be affecting him.

"That's it, inhale it in. You are now mine." The man beckoned Roxas as the blonde smiled.

"Only yours."

"Do you think he's that mad?" Demyx asked, not liking the sound of what Axel described.

"I think he dumped me." Axel sat on Demyx's bed while Zexion red his book.

"Have you tried talking to him since?" Demyx asked.

"I couldn't find him." Axel frowned.

"He's probably back in his room by now."

"You're right. Ok, I'm off to win him back. Wish me luck." Axel stood, trying to appear more confident than he really was as he opened a warp into Roxas' room.

Once the redhead stepped through, he wished he hadn't.

To his surprise and heartache, he found Roxas, naked, riding Sephiroth as the two made love.

Axel stood unable to speak, hardly able to breathe as he heard Roxas moan loudly while Sephiroth smiled. Roxas had his back to Axel, but Sephiroth could see the look of pain on Axel's face.

"You want more my pet?" Sephiroth asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, oh fuck yea."

Sephiroth banged his hips upwards even harder and Axel could feel tears trailing down his face.

"Tell me again. Say it." Sephiroth ordered and Roxas panted.

"I love you." Roxas moaned and Axel tightened his fists.

"Roxas, how could you?" Axel cried as Roxas turned his head around.

"GO away. I hate you." Roxas shouted and Axel cried harder.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Axel shouted and Sephiroth scoffed.

"He isn't yours anymore. You heard him; he loves me."

"Roxas, please, stop!" Axel begged, unable to take the image of his love having sex with someone else.

Sephiroth lifted Roxas off of him as he picked up his sword, pointing its long tip at Axel.

"Leave."

Axel put his hands to his ears as he finally realized that there was a high pitched frequency in the room. His head started to swirl as he opened a warp and backed up into it, leading to Demyx's room.

"Axe, you ok?" Demyx ran to Axel's side as the redhead was on the floor, eyes red and watery.

"It's Sephiroth! He's taking Roxas."

"Taking him where?" Zexion asked and Demyx shook his head.

"He's having sex with him?"

Axel nodded. "And Roxas isn't fighting it."

"How did he get back here?" Zexion asked but Demyx shrugged. "I'll be back." Zexion warped away and into Vexen's lab.

"Oh, hello there Zexion." Vexen greeted but Zexion skipped the hello's, going straight for the questions.

"Why is Sephiroth back?"

"Oh, yes, Sephiroth. You see, it turns out that he persuaded Xemnas to use Roxas as the bait for Sora, since Roxas is the brat's nobody."

"Bait? You mean, he's been exposed to the love potion?"

"Yes. I've been told that once exposed, Roxas will obey Sephiroth and will allow himself to be the being that attracts Sora closer to us, where we can eliminate him."

"That's dangerous! What if Roxas gets hurt?"

"All for Kingdom Hearts." Vexen shrugged at the sacrifice.

"I will not allow my friend to be used like that."

"Then I assume that you'll take his place?" Vexen asked with a smirk and Zexion fell silent. True, he'd never wish that for Roxas, but he couldn't wish it for himself either.

"I will not permit this." Zexion narrowed his eyes on Vexen, who rolled his eyes as he debated in his thoughts.

"Ok look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, the love potion we allowed Roxas to be exposed to isn't irreversible. He doesn't need an antidote because it isn't airborne or a liquid."

"What kind of form was it in?"

"I cant say. I'm afraid I've already shared enough."

"I see." Zexion nodded his thanks as he opened a warp back to Demyx's as he shared the information he gathered.

"So, he doesn't really love Sephiroth?" Axel asked, hopeful.

"No, and he doesn't need an antidote."

"So how do we break the bond then?" Demyx scratched his head.

"We have to get raw data. We have to warp into his room and find the reactor that's causing the symptoms. Then, we have to break it." Zexion proposed.

"You sure you can handle it?" Demyx asked Axel.

"You guys look for the reactor. I'll take care of Sephiroth."

The three warped into Roxas' room to see the blonde taking the silver haired man on all fours.

"Axel; and company." Sephiroth grinned. "Would you like to admire my toy?"

"Don't you dare refer to Roxas that way!" Axel summoned his chakram as Zexion and Demyx went to work to look for some sort of sign or clue that could be a reactor to the love potion.

"Stay here." Sephiroth ordered Roxas as he pulled out of the weary blonde. "I don't think this confined room can contain our weapons and skill." Sephiroth grinned.

"Then we fight, fist to fist, man to man." Axel raised his fists and Sephiroth did the same.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." Demyx whispered as he searched through Roxas' book shelf while Zexion went through the blonde's dresser.

"Don't waste your time. You can't see what it is your looking for." Sephiroth smiled and Zexion looked around hastily.

"Now, about you, I'm going to kill you this time." Sephiroth turned to Axel.

"Dem, stop them!" Zexion pointed at the pair of angry men as Demyx summoned his sitar.

"Hey!" Demyx strummed a loud note that sent a large sound wave that kept the two distant from each other. All the while, Roxas screamed in pain and put his hands over his ears.

Zexion put the connection together as he asked Demyx to play louder. Demyx did so and Roxas continued to hold himself as if in agony.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled but Demyx's sound waves kept everyone were they were standing, not allowing their bodies to move at all.

"Play faster!" Zexion shouted over the intense vibrations and as Demyx worked up the finale to his song, a shattering sound could be heard.

Roxas fell face first on the bed he was sitting on, unconscious.

"Roxas!" Now that the song had ended, Axel ran to the blonde's side.

"You! How did you know?" Sephiroth pointed his sword at Zexion's neck.

"Hey you! Get your sword off of my genius!" Demyx strummed his sitar and soaked Sephiroth while sending him back on his ass.

"I had orders to use radio wave spells to trick the blonde and use him for catching Sora."

"That doesn't entail sex." Zexion growled.

"I will see your superior about this." Sephiroth put his clothes on and left as Axel woke Roxas up.

"Roxas? Answer me!" Axel shook the blonde.

"My head." Roxas put his hand up and Axel pulled him to his chest.

"Sephiroth…he was here." Roxas said as if to himself.

"Yes, but he's gone now." Zexion explained.

"Axel?" Roxas looked up into Axel's emerald eyes.

"I'm here Roxy."

"Let me go." Roxas said weakly, pushing himself away from the confused redhead.

"You mean you really love him?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Sephiroth? No. But, I don't love you either." Roxas said and Axel could feel his eyes filling up with tears.

"Please, let's work this out Rox."

"We cant. I cant ever love you. I, I gave myself an antidote that cant be reversed. I cant ever love you." Roxas said simply and Axel put his hand over where his heart should be.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to love you when all you did was use me."

"That's bullshit Roxas!" Axel shouted and Demyx put his arms around his angered friend.

"Axe, come on, let's go."

"No! No Roxas please, Roxas I'm begging you! Roxas!" Axel shouted as Demyx dragged him into a warp, leaving Roxas behind with Zexion.

"You know, he really does love you." Zexion shook his head and Roxas did the same.

"You don't know what its like when someone is only dating you for your ass."

"Neither do you." Zexion stood firm and Roxas looked away.

"Why else would he date me Zex?"

"Because he needed you as much as you need him."

"Needed me? Or needed a target?"

"You're not a victim of anything so stop thinking that way. He needed you because when he lost Demyx, he needed someone to take care of and give him a reason to keep going. And you needed him to cope with losing your family. You both need each other but you wont let him help you."

"You're one to talk! You're the one who kept hinting that they didn't really love us!"

"I was jealous and didn't know what I was doing. But I admit now that I was wrong and I realize that Demyx really does love me, just as Axel loves you."

Roxas hung his head. "Do you really think so?"

"Why else would he come back for you? Why else would he fight Sephiroth for you? Why else would he plan those little dates for you? If he were only using you, he'd just have sex with you when he wanted it, and then ditch you when he didn't."

Roxas thought for a moment, hating how Zexion made everything he said seem right.

"Well it's too late. I took the antidote. I will never love him again."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I'm going back to where I'm from for about a week, away from college! But sadly that means that I may not be as up-to-date with my posts. So WARNING I may not be able to post every single day for the next week. I'm sorry in advance! But this chapter was pretty long, so hopefully it kept you busy for a while hehehe ^_^<p>

To 18plusforme: Haha yes, think WHATEVER you want lmao XD Aww, thanks. I do get very paranoid, but I just feel like I wrote whatever I could fit, and not what would fit best.

Thank you everyone for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	12. You're Missing Out

"I was jealous and didn't know what I was doing. But I admit now that I was wrong and I realize that Demyx really does love me, just as Axel loves you."

Roxas hung his head. "Do you really think so."

"Why else would he come back for you? Why else would he fight Sephiroth for you? Why else would he plan those little dates for you? If he were only using you, he'd just have sex with you when he wanted it, and then ditch you when he didn't."

Roxas thought for a moment, hating how Zexion made everything he said seem right.

"Well it's too late. I took the antidote. I will never love him again."

Zexion shook his head. "Yes you can."

"How? I took the antidote. Vexen said it cant be reversed."

"True that it cannot be reversed, but that doesn't mean that it cant be nullified. True love, real love, can overcome any product of scientific curiosity."

"So, say I was interested in wanting to love him again, how would that work?"

"You have to fall in love with him from scratch. You have to see the love in him and let it reside in you as well."

"But now that I don't love him, I don't want to anymore. I don't care." Roxas looked up to Zexion, feeling guilty, but not enough to change things.

"Then all I can say is that I'm sorry you're missing out." Zexion opened a warp and found Demyx comforting Axel.

"You ok Axe?" Zexion asked as the redhead sat frowning.

He shrugged as Demyx ran his hand up and down the pyro's back.

"I just don't know what to do. I didn't know that he was serious enough to give himself the antidote." Axel sighed.

"Don't worry, there's a way to fix this."

Zexion began to explain how the potion and the antidote could be manipulated and the next day, Axel came up with a plan to win back Roxas' heartlessness.

"I call it, Operation steal Roxas' Heartlessness!" Axel stood in confidence as Demyx smiled.

"That's the spirit Axe."

"Ok, so first, we need to get Roxas alone where we can have Axel try to charm him. Remember, you want to seduce him, not scare him." Zexion reminded the cocky pyro.

"Please, last time Roxas was the one who fell for me; all I have to do is remind him why." Axel shrugged and Demyx put a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"He knows what he's doing."

"Alright, well I'll go get Roxas in the library and do not warp until you get my signal."

Zexion warped away and Demyx sighed.

"What if it doesn't work Axe? I know I'm the optimistic one, but it's best to be prepared."

"Easy; if he doesn't want to love me, then I'll have to let him go." Axel shrugged.

"You say it like you're already ready to do so." Demyx grew scared by the reasonable tone of Axel's voice.

"Not at all. I'll never be ready to let him go, but if it's what he really wants, what choice will I have?" Axel asked, terrified even as he smiled desperately.

"Axe!" Demyx put his arms around his ex as Axel tried to keep his fake smile, but failed.

"It's fine Dem. I'll never stop loving him. And if he refuses to love me again, then that's his decision." Axel cleared his throat and Demyx nodded.

"Go get him Axe." Demyx kissed Axel's cheek as Axel blushed.

"Thanks Demy." Axel hugged Demyx extra tight for good luck and warped to the library to wait for Zexion's signal.

"All I'm saying is that you loved Axel and I know that if you didn't force yourself to take that antidote, you'd still love him."

"It doesn't matter Zexion; it's too late. I took it for a reason, and that's good enough for me."

"Even if it was a shitty pointless reason?" Zexion crossed his arms.

"Look I understand that you want me happy, but since I don't love Axel, not being with him doesn't bother me." Roxas shrugged and Axel hid behind a bookshelf as Zexion had previously instructed him to do so.

"But he still loves you Rox." Zexion pleaded on behalf of his redheaded friend.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said as if he really didn't mean it and continued to walk right where the pyro was seeking shelter from a certain bookcase. "Are you two trying to set me up?" Roxas folded his arms.

"Look Roxas, I know you don't love me, but give me a chance to prove to you that we really do belong together."

"Not interested." Roxas pushed his way through.

"Roxas come on, please?" Axel took the blondes hand and massaged it gently with his own.

"Fine." Roxas sighed and Axel smiled.

"Thanks! I wont let you down!" Axel opened a warp and led Roxas through it.

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked into a street of a normal human world. Both were already dressed in clothes suitable to fit in as Axel made the rash decision to warp there.

"Here. It's where we had our first date." Axel smiled down at Roxas, who stood unmoved.

"Yeah, I remember." Roxas said, unimpressed.

"Want to go inside?" Axel asked and Roxas shrugged, so in they went.

"You ok?" Axel asked as Roxas stared at the fire before them, quivering slightly as he tried to control himself.

"I want to leave." Roxas panted and Axel could tell that something was off.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel hadn't seen Roxas this terrified of fire in a long time.

"I want to go." Roxas closed his eyes and Axel paid for the food they never ate and once they were alone behind the alleyway, Axel opened a warp to his room.

"Roxas, what happened?" Axel sat the blonde on his bed as he held his hands.

"I just, I couldn't handle it." Roxas looked away. "Sorry."

"It's fine, don't apologize."

"Look Axe, I know I forgot how I felt for you, but I didn't forget my memories. You're sweet and kind and really hot, but I just don't feel the way for you like I used to. You don't have to try to prove anything to me, cause I didn't forget anything. But obviously I took that antidote for a reason, and for me that's enough proof that we just weren't meant to be." Roxas explained sadly as Axel sat beside him.

"Don't say that Roxy. I love you, very much, and I don't want to ever let you go. I know that you don't feel like you could ever love me again, but Roxas, I need you." Axel gripped Roxas' hands tightly, as if to prove how desperate he was for the blonde's love in return.

"I'm sorry Axe." Roxas pulled his hands free.

"Roxas, we need each other. Don't you understand? I need you and you need me and there's nothing else to it other than the fact that we love each other!" Axel stood up but Roxas just looked away.

"I cant love you Axe; not anymore."

"Please don't say that." Axel's voice was weak as he tried to keep his tears inside.

"I'm sorry." Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas, please." Axel begged.

"There's nothing I can do. Maybe we could still be friends." Roxas stood up and offered a smile and Axel nodded.

"Kay."

"You ok?" Roxas asked.

"I'm a Nobody Roxas, I shouldn't be able to feel heartbreak. But….i can….and it hurts." Axel clutched his chest and panted as he closed his eyes.

"Axel, please, don't make this hard for yourself." Roxas put a hand on the tall pyro's shoulder.

"I didn't make it hard for myself. You did, when you captivated me and then kicked me out of your heart."

"We don't have any Axel."

"We, or you?"

"If you're going to be an ass, I'll just leave." Roxas brushed past Axel, but the redhead caught his wrist.

"What the?" Roxas asked before Axel kissed him, roughly smashing their lips together as Roxas tried to break free. "What the fuck?" Roxas yelled and Axel stood, eyes heavy and sorrowful. "Stay away from me." Roxas ordered as he warped away.

"The Roxas I know is long gone." Axel sighed as he sat on his bed. "Fine, I see how it is."

Axel was left to think on his own for almost an hour when Demyx warped to his door.

"Come in." Axel yelled, not caring who it was or what they had to say.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Demyx closed the door behind him and sat beside his ex.

"I think he's serious about not ever wanting to love me again."

Demyx sighed disappointingly. "I'm sorry. But hey, I'm sure time could change things."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't want me. No one does. I'm a nobody, we're all just fucking nobodies." Axel put out his lighter before lighting it back up again.

"We may be nobodies, but we all have our somebody." Demyx said and Axel shook his head.

"Not me. It's fine, I'm not the only one. Look at Larxene and Xion; they're all alone."

"Well yeah, but that's just because we're all gay."

"It's not the point Dem."

"Then what is?"

"I just," Axel sat up and sighed. "I don't see the point of anything anymore. I don't even remember what I lived for before Roxas." Axel looked away, saddened by his own memories.

"You lived for you, Axe. You lived to play pranks with me and to tell jokes and make people laugh. That's who you are. You cant let other people define you."

"I don't want to go back to a life without him. I know I have no choice, but still. It's just hard to think about what I'll do now."

"Now? Now we go back to the old times. Now we go back to playing pranks on the idiots here and we go back to the good all days where we didn't worry about heartache."

"You're still with Zexion." Axel scoffed.

"Yeah, but, his personality is very easily compatible with mine."

"I see." Axel said. "I'm glad that you have your perfect match."

"Axe, it's not like you lost him forever."

"How do you know?"

"I just, I have a feeling." Demyx pounded his palm.

"Well I wish I had your confidence." Axel sighed.

"Just get some rest. Tomorrow, we go back to life when all we cared about was playing pranks, ok?"

"Kay." Axel said hopeless.

"Am I not enough?" Demyx asked and Axel looked at him confused. Demyx looked just as sad as Axel for a reason Axel couldn't explain. "I know we're ex's, but still, I thought that as long as we still had each other, we'd be ok."

"It's not like that Dem." Axel started to shake his head.

"Then what is it like?" Demyx pleaded for an answer.

"I need someone to hold; someone to make me feel like I have a purpose, someone I need to protect. Someone who can fall asleep in my arms and make me feel like I cant ever let go."

Demyx sighed. "If you get lonely, I'm sure Zexion wouldn't mind if you joined us every once in a while."

"I don't want him to have to share you with me."

"Sharing is caring." Demyx smiled and Axel smiled back.

"Thanks Dem, I needed that."

"And I mean it. Any night you feel is too dark and lonely, just join us. Zexion…he said he liked that foursome." Demyx winked before he warped away.

That dark and lonely night came soon as Axel lay restless in his bed. Without a wink of sleep at one in the morning, he warped to Demyx's room.

"Demy? Demy?" Axel whispered and in the faint moonlight shining through the window, he saw Zexion sit up.

"He's asleep. But you can come in if you'd like." Zexion scooted over as Axel went in, putting Zexion in the middle.

"Thanks." Axel was embarrassed at his state of desperation, but Zexion was understanding.

"No worries." Zexion rolled over and to Axel's surprise, Zexion put his arms around Axel. "We all need someone to hold or be held by." Zexion yawned and as Axel held him, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am terribly sorry that i havent posted in like forever, but college is stressing me out so much, im about to just adfkjadsfjdsakfjadskfj. Yeah...<p>

This story is almost finished, just a few more chapters left. Also a Soriku will be the next story posted, just so you all know =)

to 18plusforme: Thanks, its awesome to have a fan like you! You really do brighten my days with your reviews ^_^ Hope the wait was worth it, and i will be returning to my chapter a day posting as usual =)

to boxthissideup: I missed you! lol. I dont know if you caught up, since you're review was on chapter 7, but if you're reading this then i guess it means that you have lol. Anyway, welcome back to you and to me, since i slacked off and didnt post lol.

Thank you everyone for reading! Your reviews are appreciated!

Heart, Sarabellum


	13. Slipping Away Faster

Author's Note: To make up for not having posted in a super long time, i am posting an extra chapter tonight! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming ^_^

* * *

><p>"Axe?" Axel stirred upon hearing his name, opening his eyes to see Zexion no longer in his arms and the moon still outside in the dark room.<p>

"Yeah?" Axel asked, barely awake.

"Can you hold me?" Axel smiled as he put his arms out and Zexion scooted in them.

"I don't remember letting go."

"You didn't, I just went with Demyx for a little bit. But he fell asleep on his stomach and I don't want to get squished." Zexion said and Axel chuckled.

"Fair enough."

"Night Axe." Zexion put his forehead to Axel's chest and Axel rubbed Zexion's back as he sighed, his mind exhausted.

"Night Zexy."

Axel rolled on his back as he woke up, taking Zexion with him, who continued to use Axel's chest as a pillow.

"Morning." Zexion grunted as he had one cheek smashed against Axel's muscles.

"Morning." Axel yawned as he looked over to where Demyx was still snoring.

"He's such a deep sleeper." Zexion rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"You're telling me." Axel laughed as he joined Zexion's side.

"Is it weird?"

"Huh?"

"Is it weird, to have slept with your ex's boyfriend?" Zexion smirked and Axel laughed with a shake of his head.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think anything's weird or awkward unless you make it."

"Sounds reasonable."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I like having you in bed with Demyx. I like body heat, and as long as Demyx is ok with it, then I am too."

"Well thanks; I needed some company." Axel stood up out of bed.

"Axe, can I ask for some advice about Demyx?"

"Sure."

"How did you wake him up to go to breakfast on time?" Zexion asked; he was always an early riser, but Demyx was much harder to wake up.

"I used to scream in his ear or yell random obscenities and sometimes I'd kick him or yell 'fire' or 'earthquake' or stuff like that." Axel shrugged.

"You serious?" Zexion asked, eyes wide as he nearly laughed.

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"I, I kiss his nose till he wakes up to scratch it." Zexion blushed and Axel shook his head.

"Well aren't you just adorable. Damn Zex, now I feel like an ass."

"Well each have our own ways." Zexion shrugged.

"Mine's easy; observe." Axel walked around to the other side of the bed as Zexion wondered if he'd actually demonstrate what he confessed to do.

"Axe, wait," Zexion grew nervous as Axel bent down by Demyx's sleeping face.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! FIRE!" Axel screamed as Demyx flung out of bed summoned his sitar.

"WHERE?" Demyx got ready to put it out, panting then growling when he heard Axel snicker behind him. "Why you little!" Demyx started as he chased Axel around his room.

"Come on Dem, it's just a joke." Axel laughed as he tried to keep his distance from his angry ex.

"Oh I'll show you what's to laugh about." Demyx summoned his sitar and soaked everyone and everything in his room.

"Look what you did!" Zexion spat out water as he glared at Axel.

"You were right Dem, I needed these stupid random pranks."

"Glad to help." Demyx smiled at the sight of water everywhere.

"At least my books are safe in my room." Zexion grumbled.

After just four days of trying to accept Roxas' decision, Axel was beginning to lose hope. Those random pranks offered him some comfort, but they couldn't replace that emptiness inside him.

"At this rate, he'll only slip away faster." Axel sighed as Demyx played a calm song on his sitar.

"You cant force someone to love you Axe; that wouldn't be love."

"I'm not trying to force him; I just want him to remember what he's missing."

"Well the potion didn't erase his memories; it only broke the emotional attachment linked to those memories. He can remember every second he's ever spent with you; he just doesn't remember how he felt because he can no longer feel those emotions." Zexion explained, leaving Axel to think deeply.

"When I took him to that restaurant that we all went to on our first double date, he started freaking out. The fire absolutely terrified him but even just a week ago, he wasn't as scared."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Zexion adjusted his reading glasses.

"He's come a long way since we first met, but it seems like that incident was several steps backwards." Axel fed Zexion's intuitive thoughts.

"Yes, I think I've got it!" Zexion snapped his fingers.

"What is it Zex?" Demyx stopped playing his music as Zexion nodded to himself.

"From that little piece of data, it is clear that Roxas never got over his fear of fire. Instead, he replaced his fear of fire with his deep affection for Axel. Now that his affection for Axel has been removed from the equation, there is nothing to hide his phobia."

"So, his love for me used to be greater than his fear?" Axel smiled at the idea of being loved.

Zexion nodded. "Precisely."

"So, if we can get him to feel the same way, then he should love Axel again." Demyx reasoned.

"Yes, but exposing him to his phobia could backfire. Last time, his feelings for Axel had already been established; there is a chance that it could only worsen his already existing fear." Zexion weighed the possibilities as Axel sighed.

"I need him Zex."

"Then we have to find a way to expose him to a fire that we can contain incase it doesn't work. We also have to make sure not to bother anyone else with the fire, or else they could interfere with our expected results." Zexion proposed and Axel shrugged.

"Sounds simple enough."

"Ok so lets find a where and a how and hope it works." Demyx smiled as he walked over to the window.

"We could probably light the maze on fire." Axel scratched his chin in thought.

"Um, I don't think that's no longer necessary." Demyx gulped as he stared out his window.

"What is it?" Axel ran to Demyx's side as Demyx's window gave him a perfect view of Marluxia's maze.

"Holy shit!" Axel put his hands in his hair.

"Oh my! Is that…is that Roxas?" Zexion grew concerned as the three took in a horrible image, although it was one they had planned on arranging themselves. They watched as Roxas was lost in one corner of the maze while Marluxia stood outside of the maze, trying to control a fire.

"How did you light the maze from up here?" Zexion asked Axel, who stood wide eyes.

"I didn't." Axel gulped, opening a warp.

"Roxas? Roxas you ok?" Axel asked as he made his way to the frightened blonde.

"You! You did this didn't you?" Roxas shouted in anger.

"Why would I do that?"

"So you could try to save me and look like a hero! But it wont work, so just get away." Roxas pushed Axel away from himself as he tried to find a safe way out of the maze, away from the smoke and burning bushes.

"Roxas this whole maze is up in flames, just let me help you."

"NO, get away!" Roxas swatted at Axel's hands.

"Quit it!" Axel yelled as he held the blonde still and tried to carry him to safety.

"No, Axe, don't!" Roxas screamed as he saw Axel carrying him straight to a burning bush.

"Close your eyes Roxas." Axel warned.

"No no no, please, no." Roxas started to sniffle.

"It'll be ok." Axel sighed, concentrating on stepping through the flame without harming the boy in his arms.

"I'm scared." Roxas quietly admitted and Axel nodded.

"I'll keep you safe." Axel did just that as he found his way out, all the while Roxas hid in Axel's arms.

"Demyx, put it out!" Axel yelled when he and Roxas cleared the maze.

A large wave crashed and wiped out the fire as Roxas and Axel got sprayed by random waves.

"That was close." Axel shook his head, freeing water from his long hair.

"That was all your fault!" Roxas yelled.

"No it wasn't! I swear, I didn't start that fire."

"Oh yeah, cause Marluxia has nothing better to do than light his own maze on fire." Roxas rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Will you just listen?"

"Will you? I told you to stay away!"

"I was trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help and I don't need you!" Roxas screamed and Axel went silent with hurt eyes.

"Ok." The redhead turned around to see Marluxia and Demyx running towards them.

"You guys alright?" Demyx panted after his long run, but no one answered.

"I cant believe I let those gas plants get out of hand." Marluxia sighed.

"You mean, you caused the fire?" Roxas asked in disbelief, still sitting on the ground.

"It was an accident, but yes." Marluxia nodded.

"So Axel," Roxas started, but finished when he realized that both Axel and Demyx were already gone.

"He didn't start it, as surprising as it sounds." Marluxia chuckled lightly, then helped the thirteenth member to his feet.

"Thanks Marly."

"You ok?"

"I'll be alright." Roxas walked towards the castle's backyard, wondering how to busy his mind from that redhead he knew he once loved.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! What do you think is going to happen? Predictions? Is one chapter too short for them to end up back together? ...*covers mouth with hand* lol<p>

I'm working on another Akuroku where Roxas will be singing Jesse Mccartney songs! i dont know why or how it took me this long to come up with the idea, but yea. i just started so it wont be up for a while, but as usual, i have TONS of fanfic ready to be posted =)

to 18plusforme: Yea i hate how cheesy i am when i just make everything too perfect, so i'm adding tension. of course this just means that i'm making it too dramatic, but hey, a story without drama is just boring . lol.

to Shadowridge: Thank you for the review! Awww, well i'm sorry that you cried but at the same time, i feel accomplished . it's nice to know that i was able to evoke such an emotional reaction, and thank you SO much for taking the time to share that with me, i really do appreciate the feedback and i hope to hear from you again soon =)

Thank you everyone for reading! Please review if you can, i'd LOVE to hear any thoughts or opinions or even requests! Thats right, i take requests for any new stories or pairings you would like to read =) (cant gaurentee how fast it'll be up, but i will do my best to write the best story i can for you as quickly as college will let me lol)

Heart, Sarabellum


	14. Left Behind

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THE FINAL STORY IN THE SERIES! ok sorry, please continue ^_^

* * *

><p>"Axel, you ok?" Xion asked when she found Axel all alone in the courtyard in the center of Marluxia's garden.<p>

"Yeah." The pyro whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear about Roxas." The new member offered her condolences.

"Me too." Axel frowned.

"He told me that he feels bad for hurting you, but that it's better this way."

"Better for who?" Axel rolled his eyes and Xion shrugged.

"You deserve to be happy; if not with Roxas, than maybe with someone else."

"There's no one else for me."

"I hate to say it, but he's already moved on. Maybe you should do the same." Xion suggested shyly.

"But that wasn't really him when he broke up with me."

"But it was when he took that antidote." Xion timidly reminded Axel, who sighed.

"I want him to be happy, more than anything; but at the same time, I want to be happy too, with him."

"He is happy, and he wants you to be happy too."

"He does?" Axel got a bit of hope at Xion's words.

"Yeah, but he wants his space too. He said that he thinks it'd be best if you started dating again."

"My own ex wants me to get a new boyfriend?"

"He said it'd make it easier for you to move on."

"But I don't want a new boyfriend! I want my Roxy!" Axel fisted his hands in frustration.

"Axe, it's not going to work." Axel turned around to see Roxas walking up to him.

"Roxas, please." Axel stood to his feet as Roxas should his head.

"It's over Axe."

"I'm not giving up on you, never." Axel shook his head as his eyes swelled up with tears.

"Then you're just wasting your time." Roxas shrugged as he opened a warp. "Come on Xion, we have training to do."

"Sorry Axel." Xion frowned as she and Roxas left through the warp.

"My, I've never seen such a beautifully sorrowful face." Axel looked up to see Larxene.

"I'm not in the mood." Axel groaned.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah? How's that?" Axel asked, wondering if he should have.

"If you want Roxas back, you just have to make him jealous."

"Jealous? How do I do that?"

"We could make love in front of him." Larxene grinned as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Forget about it. Besides, he wants me to date other people, so he wouldn't fall for it."

"Saying he's ok with it is one thing; being ok with it is something else entirely. All I'm saying is that it always works."

"Where? In your little love books?"

"Yes! And this cant be that different."

"I don't want to betray him. If I make him jealous, I'd have to make it seem like I love someone else."

"Well with the way he feels, it wont be long till he betrays you."

"I don't care!" Axel stood up and warped away to his room just before he and all other Nobodies were called to dinner.

Axel was the last to arrive, just in time to see Roxas conversing happily with Xion.

"Hey Axe." Demyx said to distract him.

"Hm?"

"Cheer up." Demyx smiled as Saix stood up to share his announcement, as he usually started most meals.

"As some of you have figured out by now, Sephiroth is once again staying as a guest here in the castle."

"How many times are we going to go through this?" Marluxia complained as many other Nobodies agreed.

"Yeah, I'm tired of that guy." Lexaues huffed.

"We had to bring him back just once more, but he shall be leaving for good tomorrow. However, he wont be going alone."

"Are you going with him?" Demyx asked and Saix shook his head.

"As Sora's Nobody, Roxas was our prime candidate. But he has already been exposed to too many of Vexen's experiments, therefore Vexen has advised us that it is not safe for him to undergo anymore of this potion business. So we will need a volunteer."

"As if!" Xigbar yelled and many Nobodies laughed at the idea of someone willingly choosing to go with Sephiroth.

"Silence!" Xemnas joined Saix by standing.

The Nobodies quieted down as Xemnas continued. "Someone will have to go. Either one among you volunteer or I will chose."

Zexion looked to Demyx, scared that one of them might be chosen. All the while, Demyx looked to Axel, knowing all too well what he was thinking as the redhead stood up.

"I'll go."

"Axe no!" Demyx tugged on Axel's robe, trying to get him back in his chair.

"I have nothing to lose." Axel admitted and Xemnas nodded.

"Very well. Meet in my office first thing in the morning." Xemnas ordered, then warped away; coincidentally, Saix did too.

"Are you crazy?" Demyx screamed as he, Zexion, and Axel warped into the pyro's room.

"What choice do I have? I'm the only one here who's used to working with him and has nothing left to live for. At least this way I know I'm suffering to protect people."

"You've already suffered enough." Demyx pleaded.

"After Roxas took that antidote, nothing else can hurt me."

"Axe, Sephiroth is leaving for good."

"I know Zexion."

"That means he wont be coming back after. I talked to Vexen; the plans that Sephiroth had to attract Sora…..you wont be able to come back!" Zexion stood up, scaring Demyx and Axel with his obvious rage.

"Zex," Demyx moved to comfort his boyfriend, but Zexion warped away, pounding on Roxas' door.

"Zexion?" Roxas opened the door and invited him in. "Whats up? Roxas asked, but Zexion only shook his head.

"He's only leaving because you took that antidote. It should be your ass stuck with Sephiroth, but now it's Axels, as if he hasn't had enough already."

"He volunteered willingly." Roxas shrugged.

"Only because you dumped him and now he feels like he has nothing else to live for!" Zexion shouted.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"Talk him out of it. Tell him that you don't want him to go." Zexion begged.

"But I don't care if he goes."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Zexion, I took that antidote. I don't love him and I never will. I'm sorry, but the sooner you and Axel accept that, the easier it'll all be."

"But he still loves you. Don't you see? If he were only using you like you said, he'd just find someone else to fuck and move on. If he were that desperate, I'm sure he'd settle for Xion, or anyone! But he's not, and he wont, because all along, all he wanted was just to love you." Zexion shook his head in shame before warping to be alone in his room.

"Zexion?" Demyx warped into his boyfriends room.

"Hey." Zexion sat against the headboard on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Demyx sat on the edge of the bed by Zexion's side.

"I just don't want to see Axel throw his life away all because Roxas doesn't realize what he's doing."

Demyx nodded. "I know Zex, I feel the same."

"He's your best friend Dem; can you watch him leave for good?" Zexion asked, turning to face Demyx, who he realized was crying.

"I don't know." Demyx shrugged with a strained voice.

"Maybe we should spend his last night here with him?" Zexion suggested and Demyx nodded.

"Axe? Axel?" Demyx and Zexion warped into Axel's room to see the pyro calmly lying on his bed, a backpack full and packed by the door and his lighters all on his nightstand and desk.

"Hey Dem; hey Zex."

"You ok?" Demyx crawled onto Axel's bed next to him.

"I'll be alright." Axel shrugged.

"Please don't go." Zexion sat on the other side of Axel's bed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

"But why?" Demyx whined.

"Because I have nothing better to do; nothing else to live for."

"Are we not enough? If not me, at least Demyx." Zexion tried to be the voice of reason.

"I love you two, but you have each other. If Roxas doesn't want me, then no one should."

"Don't say that." Demyx put his head on Axel's shoulder, lying beside him.

"Axel don't go." Zexion laid down as well, placing his head on Axel's chest.

"I'll be fine. I'll find a way back, I promise." Axel put one hand on Demyx's back, the other on Zexion's.

"You better." Demyx sniffled as he held onto Axel, all three of them holding each other.

"Goodnight Axe. Night Dem." Zexion snuggled into the group embrace as he fell asleep, leaving Axel and Demyx to endure a long restless night.

When Demyx finally got an hour of sleep, he woke up with Zexion in his arms to find that Axel, his backpack, and all but his three favorite lighters were gone. On one lighter, there was a note addressed to Demyx, one for Zexion, and what Demyx recognized to be Axel's alltime favorite lighter, there was a note for Roxas. As Demyx moved to grab the lighter, Zexion stirred.

"Where's Axel?"

"I don't know, but he left us these." Demyx handed Zexion's lighter to him as he read his own out loud.

"Demyx, I'll always love you and I'll miss you more than you know, but without Roxas, I just don't belong here. Take care of my lighter while I'm gone, cause I promise that I'll be back for it and for you." Demyx smiled as Zexion began to read his note.

"Zexy your nickname is sexy, but seriously, watch over Demyx for me, and this lighter. They both mean so very much to me. Take care." Zexion looked up from his note, unsure of what to do next.

"Come on, we have to give Roxas his!" Demyx opened a warp straight into Roxas' room.

"Roxas!" Demyx woke the blonde.

"Hey Dem. What is it?" Roxas sat up lazily.

"From Axel." Demyx tossed the lighter and its attached note to Roxas.

"What's it say?" Zexion asked.

"That he loves me and that he only wanted a second chance at what he knew was real. He said that he'll miss me more than ever, and that I shouldn't be afraid of fire, or of love." Roxas stared at the lighter, rubbing his fingertips all over its smooth silver surface.

"Well, I guess that's it." Demyx looked at his own lighter hopelessly.

"Wait! He's still here!" Zexion pointed out Roxas' window.

"He is?" Demyx ran to the window, warping to the castle gates once he saw red out of the window.

All of the other Nobodies were there, and when Zexion and even Roxas warped there, they all lined up by their number to say goodbye to Axel, with Sephiroth being at the very end of the line, right by the gate.

"You served me well." Xemnas said.

"I'd say that I'd miss you, but psh, as if!" Xigbar chuckled.

"At least I wont have to spear you now that you wont be here to burn my food." Xaldin grunted .

"By Axel, I'll be making strong reviving potions in the event that you do one day return." Vexen offered Axel his creepy evil scientist smile.

"Don't get too hurt out there." Lexaues gave Axel a small nod.

"I'll miss you. Come back to us." Zexion hugged Axel as Axel hugged him back.

"I will Zexion."

"Well well well, I shall almost miss my least favorite pyro." Saix glared sweetly in a way that sent shivers up Axel's spine.

When Axel stood in front of Demyx, the blonde musician broke down.

"Axe, don't go. Please, stay." Demyx locked his arms tightly around Axel's neck.

"I love you Demy." Axel whispered as he tugged Demyx's arms off of his neck.

"Axe no, don't!" Demyx cried, but Axel moved on.

"I'd say that the odds of you returning are not in your favor, but nonetheless, I shall miss your humor around this desolate place." Luxord offered a genuine smile as Axel gave a fake but grateful smile back.

"Here" Marluxia handed Axel a small flowered pot with a red plant inside.

"What is it?" Axel gazed at the strange plant.

"It is a fire resistant flower that only grows with fire itself."

"Aw, thanks Marly." Axel smiled as he stood before Larxene.

"I'm still willing to try to make blondie jealous."

"No thanks." Axel rolled his eyes, then froze as he stood right before Roxas.

"Bye." Axel said quietly.

"Bye." Roxas cleared his throat.

Axel sighed, then looked to Xion, who stood at Roxas' side.

"Take care of him for me." Axel stepped towards Sephiroth as Demyx cried out.

"Axe, don't go!"

"Quiet number nine." Xemnas growled.

"Axe! Please!" Demyx ignored Xemnas.

Axel sighed heavily before he took another step towards Sephiroth.

"Roxas, say something!" Demyx yelled but Roxas remained unchanged.

"Should have taken my advice and tried to make him jealous." Larxene shook her head, causing Demyx to think for a moment as he watched Axel walk away before the blonde acted completely on instinct.

"Axel!" Demyx ran after him, put a hand on his shoulder and roughly turned him around to bring their lips together. Axel dropped the plant in his hands, unsure of what to do.

Zexion gasped as he watched Demyx make out with Axel, who seemed to be hesitant about it. Demyx threw his arms around Axel's neck, squeezing them as he demanded for entrance into Axel's mouth. Axel kept his wide open eyes fixed on Demyx's closed pair before he moaned and fell victim to the kiss. Axel put his hands on the back of Demyx's head, holding it in place as he took charge of the kiss, pushing his tongue deep into Demyx's warm moist cavern. He knew he was betraying Roxas, even though the love wasn't mutual. He knew that he was hurting Zexion, but more than anything, Axel felt like he'd never have this opportunity ever again.

Axel moaned loudly as he let one hand fall to the small of Demyx's back, just as Demyx pushed his tongue back inside of Axel's.

"STOP!" Axel pulled back when he heard the desperate, panting, helpless voice when he saw Roxas pulling Demyx away from him, in tears.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered, not sure what to think.

"He's mine!" Roxas bawled as he informed Demyx, who nodded with a smile.

"Welcome back Roxas." Said the blonde to the other.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, still in disbelief.

"Axel!" Roxas cried as he ran forcefully into the tall redhead, who had to take a step back to balance the impact.

"Roxas, is it you?" Axel squeezed the blonde in his arms and rubbed his back.

"It's me Axe." Roxas looked up into Axel's hopeful eyes before he stood on his tip toes to plant a kiss.

"So, that antidote?" Xigbar asked in confusion.

"It cannot stop true love." Vexen admitted.

"Oh, how touching." Sephiroth scoffed as Axel kept an arm protectively around Roxas' waist.

"Just give me a minute to say goodbye."

"No Axe, I'll go." Roxas grew concerned with what was really about to happen.

"Out of the question. I said I'd go, and I will." Axel kissed Roxas' temple, let go of him, and followed after Sephiroth.

"Axe no!" Roxas yelled as Lexaues held him back, all while Xaldin used his lances to trap Demyx from moving, both under orders from Xemnas.

"Now that I know that you love me, I'll have a reason to fight to come back." Axel smiled one last time as Roxas shook his head.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't go!" Roxas screamed.

"I love you Roxas." Axel turned back around, safe to hide his tears from the crowd as he opened a warp and followed Sephiroth through it.

"I cant believe it." Zexion shook his head as Xaldin and Lexaues released their prisoners.

"Yeah….he's gone." Demyx cried.

Roxas sniffled as he took Axel's lighter out of his pocket. "He'll return, I know it."

"How?" Demyx asked, his usual optimistic attitude completely abandoned.

"Because, fire ...works." Roxas lit the lighter that Axel left behind.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OMG ITS OVER! ok sorry i just had to get it out! I know i always write happy endings that cheesy and feel-good, so i decided to end it like this. I'm sorry if you were dying for a happy ending, i guess you could have just ended at Butterflies and pretend that you never read this . lol. But yea, i guess i just dont want to come off as that writer that cant write anything series because all i write is the mushy gushy happy lovie dovie stuff, not that thats bad, cause i love to write it lol, but i thought that change would be nice =) So i am sorry if i disappointed any of you! Its an open ending though, so if you want to believe that he'll come back, you can! ^_^<p>

to 18plusforme: I just want to thank you so incredibly much for reviewing on every chapter. You really are my most dedicated fan and i super duper uberly appreciate it! Haha, queen of drama? I'll take it! lmao. I'm really sorry that i didnt write a lemon ending! I havent written a lemon in a while! Hmmm, maybe i should add one to that Soriku i'll be posting next lol. Sadly it's the last week before finals, so i have NO time and NO life. so i have to hurry up and post this and go back to studying . Anyway, thanks again for being such a great fan! Love ya TONS XD

Thank you EVERYONE for reading and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE leave reviews! I seriously do read each and every one like ten times and i try to review/comment back and i take each comment to heart so thank you to those who reviewed =]

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PAGE! i have TONS OF KINGDOM HEARTS YAOI! and much more on the way XD

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
